El Ninja de Fairy Tail
by Jorge Sparda
Summary: Un viejo enemigo ha vuelto y es cuando Sasuke cae en el reino de fiore mal herido, ahora deberá buscar la manera de regresar a su mundo y para ello se une al gremio de Fairy Tail - Sasuke Adulto post guerra pero antes de The Last y Boruto Next Generation
1. El regreso de un viejo enemigo

**BIENVENIDOS A MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA, COMO LO COMENTE, EN EL ULTIMO CAPÍTULO DE AVENGERS GODS AMONG US, ESTA IBA A TRATAR DE SASUKE UCHIHA DEL ANIME DE NARUTO EN EL UNIVERSO DE FAIRY TAIL, LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A HIRO MASHIMA CREADOR DEL MANGA DE FAIRY TAIL Y A MASASHI KISHIMOTO CREADOR DEL MANGA DE NARUTO, DESDE AQUI LES PIDO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS EN EL APARTADO DE REVIEWS TANTO EN ESTA COMO EN LA DE AVENGERS, ASI SABRÉ SI LES GUSTA ESTE FORMATO **

**ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIEN TOMA INSPIRACIÓN DE UN VIEJO FIC DE LA MISMA TEMATICA LLAMADO HAUNTING DEL USUARIO ITAMAOU EL CUAL ABANDONO LA HISTORIA EN 2017, ASÍ QUE DECIDI TOMAR LA BASE Y CONTINUARLA USANDO IDEAS PROPIAS **

**SIN MÁS RETRASO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: EL REGRESO DE UN VIEJO ENEMIGO **

Konoha

Han pasado dos años desde la cuarta guerra ninja en contra de Madara y Óbito, Kakashi fue nombrado sexto Hokage y Sasuke ha sido perdonado por sus crímenes ya que este se redimió de sus errores y ahora él era el agente ninja más útil de la aldea, Kakashi se encontraba haciendo papeleo cuando el Uchiha entró a su despacho

**Kakashi: **que bueno que llegas Sasuke, tengo una misión para ti

**Sasuke:** bien, tu mandas Kakashi ¿de que se trata?

**Kakashi:** cerca de la frontera entre la nación del trueno ha habido rumores de un sujeto con un ojo especial, ha estado causando problemas, según testigos éste sería un usuario del Sharingan

**Sasuke:** hm… ¿estas seguro? Que yo sepa ya no hay más usuarios del Sharingan ademas de mi

**Kakashi:** si, pero hay más, los retratos hablados dicen que se trataba de alguien parecido a Danzo (en eso Sasuke se impacta)

**Sasuke:** eso no puede ser, tú mismo viste como acabe con ese maldito en la cumbre de los cinco Kages hace dos años

**Kakashi:** solo es un rumor, puede ser alguien más, de todos modos, tu misión es acabar con él y capturarlo vivo o muerto, es una misión de rango S así que eres el más indicado para esta tarea

**Sasuke:** ya veo, nos veremos luego Kakashi, saluda a Sakura de mi parte, no tardaré (éste abandona la sala Hokage)

* * *

Más tarde en un bosque

Estaba a punto de anochecer y Sasuke se encontraba caminando por un sendero en el bosque, éste estaba metido en sus pensamientos, seguía caminando pero en seguida siente algo en los arbustos y éste lanza un Kunai resultando ser solo una ardilla, Sasuke se tranquiliza un poco y continúa su camino hasta que percibe un Kunai dirigiéndose hacia el, Sasuke salta quedando en el aire y su agresor se abalanza sobre el en pleno aire sacando una espada pero Sasuke saca su katana contrarrestando el ataque del ninja atacante, ambos empezaron a chocar espadas una y otra vez a la luz y a la luna, hasta que Sasuke hizo un corte en su mejilla, en ese momento ambos tomaron distancia y Sasuke miró bien a su atacante, éste se impactó por lo que vio

**Sasuke: **imposible, no puede ser verdad ¡Yo te asesine en la cumbre de los cinco Kages hace Tres años! ¡vi con mis propios ojos como desaparecías de la fas de la tierra (éste se enfocó al atacante, llevaba un kimono blanco brillante, con vendajes que le cubrían la frente y el ojo derecho. Medía unos 170 cm de alto y era anciano con su cabello gris. Su brazo derecho tenía un aspecto grotesco, ya que allí había cráteres vacíos que simbolizaban una lesión ... O algo más) '¿acaso esto es cosa del Edo Tensei? No, hice un corte en su mejilla y que yo sepa, un reanimado no sangra'

**Danzo:** Esta firma de chakra, no la he sentido en tanto tiempo ... Sasuke Uchiha, mi querido amigo. Puedo decir que has crecido, y para ser sincero, me sorprende que aún estés vivo

**Sasuke:** Danzo, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Quién te trajo aquí? ¿O qué te trajo aquí?

**Danzo:** nada de eso, estoy vivo, todo gracias al Izanagi (Sasuke se impactó, el tenia otro Sharingan escondido para efectuar dicha técnica) estaba herido así que huí pero fui arrastrado a un portal y llegue a otro mundo, aprendí algunas cosas nuevas en el camino e incluso nuevas técnicas, Mi misión es unir mundos y guiarlos, una posición como la de Kage ya no me interesa porque mis poderes han excedido a muchos shinobi del pasado y del presente. Una nueva era está por surgir

**Sasuke:** '¿mundos dijo?'

**Danzo:** que conveniente que estés aquí ya que voy a necesitar ese ojo tuyo

**Sasuke:** 'habla del Sharingan, así que no sabe nada del Rinnegan, esto me puede dar ventaja aunque no debo confiarme' (en eso Danzo expulsa una energía que dejo impresionado a Sasuke) '¿Qué es esta energía?' (Notó una fuerza verde que surgió de un origen dentro de Danzo) 'Nunca he visto algo así, puedo verlo con mi Sharingan y no tiene las mismas características que el chakra. ¿Quizás es un kekkai-genkai?' (Sasuke mantuvo su compostura tranquila y sin emociones mientras trataba de entender lo que el viejo le decía, y esta nueva energía que había producido)

**Danzo:** Déjame mostrarte un truco de magia para divertirte

**Sasuke:** Hn (Cuando Sasuke se preparo para un ataque, Danzo inhaló una gran bocanada de aire)

**Danzo :¡Bramido del dios del fuego!**(Un sello extraño apareció frente de él y de su boca exhaló unas flamas negras hacia el Uchiha sorprendiéndolo)

**Sasuke:** '¿Acaso aprendió el Amaterasu? ¿posee las habilidades de un Manguekyou?' (Las llamas se acercaron a él y éste decidió contrarrestar el ataque) **¡Amaterasu!**(Éste generó sus propias llamas negras chocando con las de Danzo, ambos ataques se cancelaron) 'no puedo acercarme a él y dejar que me toquen esas llamas negras, veo que puede hacer Jutsus sin usa signos de manos, parece que domino el control de Chakra a mi mismo nivel' (éste fue hacia Danzo saltando en el aire) **¡estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego!**(Las llamas comenzaron a volar desde su boca, sin usar ningún sello manual, Danzo se quedó aburrido mientras las llamas se acercaban a su ser) 'Puede usar sus habilidades Shinobi para evitar esta, o usar su nueva ...' (Sus pensamientos se detuvieron rápidamente cuando no tenía palabras para ver a su viejo enemigo comiéndose las llamas) ¿pero que mierda? (Sasuke notó aún más poder que se llevó a casa dentro de Danzo, dedujo que el estilo de fuego y cualquier otro ataque basado en fuego no funcionarán en el) 'debo intentar esto' **¡estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego!** (Sasuke usó otra técnica de bola de fuego y arrojó numerosos Kunai a Danzo, y muchos de ellos desaparecieron debido a su evasión)

**Danzo:** ¡Lo mismo no puede funcionar en mí dos veces! (Danzo se rio entre dientes) 'El está sentando esto como una distracción, veo a través de él. No es rápido ...' (en eso Sasuke sonríe)

**Sasuke: Amenotejikara**(Sasuke toma el lugar de un Kunai todavía en pleno vuelo pasando la cabeza de Danzo, cortando también la burbuja de pensamiento de Danzo)

**Danzo: **'¿Acaso superó la velocidad del cuarto Hokage?' (Con los ojos bien abiertos, jadeó por aire cuando sintió una espada explotar a través de su esternón, Danzo yacía en el suelo casi derrotado, con Sasuke arrodillado sobre él tratando de controlar su ritmo cardíaco y su compostura, el sudor corría por todo el cuerpo de Sasuke, estaba demasiado exhausto por el uso del Rinnegan)

**Sasuke:** 'Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve que usar esto en una pelea, sabía que esto tendría un efecto inverso en mí' (Sasuke se abofeteó mentalmente)

**Danzo:** Así que intencionalmente me mantuviste con vida no apuñalándome en órganos vitales, realmente quieres interrogarme Sasuke ¿no? (Danzo se echó a reír sin darse cuenta de que la espada latía en su sección media)

**Sasuke:** En cualquier momento puedo mover mi espada y causar un gran daño catastrófico a tus órganos, ahora habla (Sasuke exigió en un tono asesino)

**Danzo:** Muy bien, vengo de otro mundo. En lugar de Chakra, hay magia. Ahora poseo poderes de ambos mundos, y ahora soy un ser trascendente (Danzo respondió. Sasuke no era ajeno al hecho de que podría haber otros mundos, considerando que Kaguya abrió portales a muchos de ellos durante el encuentro con ella)

**Sasuke:** 'Si él es de este "otro mundo", ¿tiene aliados? ¿Más personas que buscan el mismo objetivo? Si es así, esto será un problema para las Naciones Elementales' (Sus pensamientos terminaron cuando Danzo hizo un gesto para dejarlo liberar su mano)

**Danzo:** Hay magia que fluye a través de mi cuerpo, así como a través de elementos en este mundo, como puedes ver aquí (dijo Danzo mientras sacaba un objeto que parecía una perla, que comenzó a brillar intensamente) También he logrado atraerte en mi trampa también (El ex líder de Anbu sonrió cuando orbes comenzó a rodear a Sasuke (No es muy frecuente que Sasuke sea engañado tan fácilmente, él sabía lo traicionero que era este hombre. Pero él era completamente ajeno a todos estos poderes que había encontrado. Danzo jugó de manera inteligente, faroleó con su magia de fuego tipo Amaterasu y escondió su carta de triunfo en este preciso momento, Cuando Sasuke notó las firmas mágicas a su alrededor) **Flash Forward **(A la velocidad de la luz, los orbes aparecieron al lado de Sasuke y comenzaron a bombardearlo y lo enviaron a volar a unos pocos metros)

**Sasuke: ¡Susanoo!** (Un torso de costillas esqueléticas de color lavanda se envolvió alrededor de Sasuke mientras podía evitar el resto del ataque, por supuesto, todavía estaba muy dañado. Danzo se puso de pie, sonriendo ante el maravilloso poder de línea de sangre que mostró el Uchiha)

**Danzo: **Incluso tu defensa perfecta no te protegerá contra mis nuevos poderes. Te ves exhausto, Sasuke. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar esto? Si quieres, puedo dejarte dormir, después de tomar esos ojos

**Sasuke:** 'Después de estar fuera de una pelea real durante tanto tiempo, no me quedan muchas opciones. Tengo suficiente chakra para salir de aquí usando el rinnegan. Si puedo distraerlo, puedo irme a través de un portal y obtener ayuda. Pensar que voy a pedir ayuda, ¿me he vuelto tan senil?' (Sasuke pensó para sí mismo, Los dos se levantaron para enfrentarse de nuevo, ambos exhaustos, preparando su asalto final. La situación se puso tensa, los dos shinobi estaban al tanto del agua caliente en la que se encontraban. Una planta rodadora había cruzado el campo entre los dos, Con la señal de la planta rodadora, Sasuke no perdió tiempo en abrir con éxito un portal. Danzo tomó nota de su ruta de escape y lo interrumpió en la entrada, anticipando el resultado de que Sasuke no pudiera mantenerlo abierto durante unos segundos)

**Danzo: ¡Bramido del dios de fuego! **(Danzo rugió llamas al hombre de negro, Sasuke abrió su ojo izquierdo una vez más cuando la sangre goteó por su cara sudorosa)

**Sasuke: ¡Amaterasu! **(Las dos llamas negras colisionaron cuando las llamas de los dioses fueron abrumadas, Danzo comenzó a intentar inhalar las llamas de Amaterasu. Mientras inhalaba las llamas, su interior estaba en llamas. Podía sentir las llamas incendiando su piel y órganos. Un error tonto que había cometido. Gruñendo de dolor y colapsando, Sasuke tomó la distracción y en un parpadeó detrás de él entro en el portal. El portal se cierra dentro de milisegundos de la entrada de Sasuke)

* * *

En otro lugar 

Sasuke estaba tirado bastante mal herido e inconsciente, a la ciudad se acercaba un chico de unos veinte años, cabello negro bastante corto, traje similar a un vaquero sin sombrero junto a su hija que vestía con el mismo estilo aunque ella sí llevaba sombrero la cual se percató de Sasuke

**Niña: **¡Mira papá, este hombre está durmiendo! (La niña pequeña tiró de los pantalones de su padre para llamar su atención, El hombre miró en estado de shock al ver a un joven inconsciente con lesiones notables, marcas de quemaduras cubrían todo su lado derecho del cuerpo. Se asustó cuando vio que Sasuke no tenía brazo izquierdo, pero pronto se sintió aliviado al ver que era solo una protuberancia sin lesiones por lo que llego a la conclusión de que era natural en el no tener ese brazo)

**Hombre:** ¡Necesitamos llevar a este hombre al hospital! (El hombre corrió hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke y lo arrojó sobre su hombro. El corrió inmediatamente por las calles con su hija para salvar la vida de este hombre)

* * *

**BUENO, ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO, TRATARE DE TRER EL SEGUNDO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE YA QUE TAMBIEN ESTARE VIENDO ISEAS PARA EL CAPITULO 7 DE AVENGERS GODS AMONG US DONDE IRON MAN SE ENFRENTARA A CYBORG**


	2. Los deseos de un padre

**HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO A UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, SOLO CIERTAS ACLARACIONES ANTES DE EMPEZAR, VEO QUE ESTAN APOYANDO MÁS ESTA HISTORIA QUE LA DE AVENGERS ASI QUE LE DARÉ MÁS PRIORIDAD A ESTA, YA TENGO ESCRITO POR LO MENOS PARA UNOS CUATRO CAPITULOS MÁS ASI QUE HABRA CAPÍTULO UN DIA SI Y UN DIA NO**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL Y NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS MANGAKAS, AHORA SI, COMENCEMOS**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: los deseos de un padre**

En el hospital

El chico estaba esperando noticias hasta que se topó con la enfermera encargada de cuidar y tratar a Sasuke

**Chico:** ¿Cómo está él, enfermera? (Cuestionó el salvador de Sasuke)

**Enfermera:** Parece que está bien, las heridas que recibió no fueron mortales. Pero sus signos vitales muestran que está completamente agotado, ya que anteriormente estuvo en una pelea o fue agredido. Le preguntaremos la situación cuando despierte para ver si el guardia local necesita involucrarse con su caso. Gracias por traer a este hombre, nos encargaremos de que lo cuiden hasta que esté listo para ser dado de alta (La enfermera respondió) pueden ir a descansar ahora que sabe que estará bien. Ustedes dos son almas maravillosas

**Chico:** Ah, no hay nada que agradecer. Es lo que hacemos por la gente aquí en Fairy Tail (El hombre sonrió mientras agarraba suavemente a su bella durmiente y caminaba hasta el final del pasillo, mientras eso pasaba dentro de la habitación Sasuke estaba despertando desconociendo su entorno)

**Sasuke:** 'no estoy en el hospital de Konoha' (éste salto a la defensiva mirando el entorno alrededor de él hasta que de repente una voz le dijo)

**Anciano: **eh, tranquilo chico, estás a salvo, alguien fue lo suficientemente amable para traerte y hacerme compañía (en ese momento Sasuke se relajó y se recostó una vez más, después de todo tuvo una fuerte pelea con Danzo, el señor se recostó también, Sasuke vio una mirada sabia en el, traia el pelo rubio mezclado con el gris de sus canas, en ese momento entro la enfermera)

**Enfermera:** oh, veo que te has despertado, eres bastante afortunado de que ese chico te encontrara a las afueras de la ciudad

**Sasuke:** hm… debo preguntar ¿en qué hospital me encuentro?

**Enfermera:** si que estás muy afectado ¿verdad? Estas en el Hospital gran central de Magnolia

**Sasuke:** ¿Magnolia? (No reconocía el lugar del que ella acababa de hablar, y le preguntó si había otros continentes en el extranjero, las naciones elementales. ¿Su portal lo trajo a algún lugar fuera de su casa? Sasuke no disfrutaba usando su Sharingan en civiles, pero no tenía mucha opción. Sus ojos de ónix se pusieron rojos como la sangre con las tres aspas girando en sincronía y miró a los ojos de la enfermera, después de buscar entre sus recuerdos y evitar la vida sexual lasciva que llevaba, Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que ya no estaba en las Naciones Elementales. Ya ni siquiera estaba en el mismo mundo, al ver que la niña no tenía recuerdos de un contenido etiquetado como Naciones Elementales) '¿En dónde rayos eh terminado? ¿acaso es el mundo del que hablaba Danzo?' (Su principal preocupación era volver a las Naciones Elementales para advertirles de la amenaza inminente. Pero, ¿cómo abriría un portal de regreso a ese lugar? Tendría que encontrar ayuda en este mundo. La enfermera lo interrogó poco después, preguntándole por qué estaba herido y su lugar de origen. Sasuke era un maestro en la creación de perfiles de Alias como un ninja desaparecido de clase S, aunque dio su verdadero nombre éste dio una historia falsa que involucraba una granja en la que vivía y eventualmente se convirtió en comerciante, todo este conocimiento gracias al Sharingan)

**Enfermera:** por cierto, el chico que lo trajo pago tu estancia así que ponte cómodo hasta que te den el alta

**Sasuke:** 'si me lo llego a encontrar tendré que darle las gracias' (dijo en su mente viendo que aquí hay buenas personas y qué tal vez pueda encontrar ayuda más fácilmente)

**Anciano: **entonces… erh ¿Sasuke era? Un gusto conocerte (éste le dio una sonrisa desde su cama)

**Sasuke:** lo mismo digo.. eh (quiso recordar su nombre pero no se lo había dicho)

**Jude:** llámame Jude

**Sasuke:** está bien (El viejo podía ver que Sasuke no era un gran conversador, y volvió a mirar el nuevo mundo a través de la ventana, Sasuke seguía pensando en Danzo y en éste mundo, los días pasaron, de vez en cuando ambos conversaban algunas cosas entre ellos, Sasuke aún tenía un par de huesos rotos debido a ese ataque de esferas que le tiro Danzo en su pelea por lo que intuyo que estaría ahí por al menos unos días más)

**Jude:** Sasuke, ¿alguna vez recuerdas tu vida y te preguntas cómo sería ahora si las cosas fueran diferentes? (Sasuke reflexionó sobre una respuesta a esta pregunta, él mismo estuvo de acuerdo en que su pasado no podría haber cambiado, ya que los Uchiha planearon una revolución que no podía ser detenida. Cuando pensaba en este tema, siempre pensaba en las formas en que podría haberse evitado el golpe de estado. Lógicamente, para él no había mejor manera que lo que Itachi y Shisui hicieron, él ha llegado a aceptar cómo fue su pasado, y que es el hombre que es hoy por eso, por malas decisiones él ha llegado a recorrer el camino de la obscuridad hasta ser salvado por su mejor amigo, él ya no es esa persona llena de rencor y venganza, él era alguien nuevo, alguien que ha expiado sus pecados)

**Sasuke:** eh visto demasiadas cosas a pesar de mi edad, aunque sólo tenga 20 años, eh llegado a aceptar mi pasado y arrepentirme de algunas cosas malas que hice ¿te sientes igual?

**Jude:** Viví un estilo de vida lujoso con una familia, pero lo perdí hace algunos años. Supongo que no te das cuenta de lo grandiosa que es la familia hasta que se van de tu vida. Pero como tú, lo acepto y me arrepiento, Si tan solo pudiera ver a mi hija al menos una vez más

**Sasuke:** ojalá se cumpla tu deseo pero ¿Por qué la charla filosófica?

**Jude:** Para ser honesto, no me queda mucho tiempo. Este es mi lecho de muerte, y estoy de acuerdo con eso (miro hacia la ventana) Todavía eres joven y estás lleno de vida. Vive bien y no des nada por sentado como este viejo senil

**Sasuke:** ¿algun último deseo que te gustaría compartir?

**Jude:** si, demasiados… una vez que te den el alta ¿podrías buscar a mi hija y mostrarle lo que eh dejado para ella? (Éste colocó una llave en la mesa que estaba entre las dos camas)

**Sasuke:** bien (Sasuke no era el asesino del corazón frío que era hace años, y realmente sintió lástima por el hombre que se abrió a él en tan poco tiempo de conocerse, honraría el último deseo de este hombre) dime ¿Cómo se llama tu hija?

**Jude:** Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia (éste dijo débil mientras se quedaba dormido, Sasuke vio y bajo la mirada, agarrando la llave que le había dejado en la mesa, más tarde vinieron por Jude para llevarlo a la capilla y preparar una sepultura santa, días después Sasuke fue dado de alta y éste salió del hospital para empezar a caminar por las calles de Magnolia)

**Sasuke:** 'Su hija ¿eh? El hombre no murió demasiado viejo, probablemente ella sea joven, Pero, ¿cómo es que ella no estaba cerca del lecho de muerte de su padre? ¿Una pelea familiar tan mala que no se detendría en algo como esto? Ella debe ser una persona egoísta, considerando lo mucho que su padre habló de ella. No importa qué tipo de persona puedas ser Lucy, cumpliré los deseos de tu padre'

éste en seguida se puso en marcha hacia el distrito comercial, había muchas cosas, puestos de comida ambulantes, de artilugios y de revistas de todo tipo, en seguida sintió la misma marca de energía que percibió en Danzo aunque eran muy débiles)

**Sasuke:** 'Sería mejor mantener un perfil bajo. Dependiendo del poder de estos magos comunes, si alguna vez surge la necesidad, podría derrotarlos con Taijutsu, Kenjutsu o, en el peor de los casos, Genjutsu' (en ese momento ojeó varios artículos y periódicos con noticias que le interesaban, parece que éste consejo mágico castigaba duramente a esos gremios por el país por los desastres accidentales en sus encargos, eran tipos a los que quería evitar a toda costa, después vio otro artículo acerca del gremio más fuerte del país el cual era Saberthoot, siguió ojeando y se dijo en su mente)

**Sasuke:** 'Normalmente, a los más fuertes no les gusta que se les muestre al mundo, les causa más problemas que cualquier otra cosa. Probablemente tiene algunos militares enloquecidos como un líder con subordinados leales' (en eso el tomo una revista del Weekly Sorcerer y fueron segundos perdidos de su vida ya que está revista era de moda y varias paginas mostraban a chicas menores que él de 18 a 20 años posando en bikini)

**Sasuke: **'en definitiva esta seria perfecta para Kakashi, supongo cuando vuelva le daré una' (en ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro, éste por instinto tomó la mano del sujeto apretándola con fuerza y Sasuke lanzándole una mirada de muerte, el hombre en cuestión vestido con una gabardina blanca con cabello púrpura y una triste excusa para el vello facial. La mirada en la cara de este hombre estaba horrorizada cuando su muñeca estaba siendo aplastada,. Sasuke inmediatamente soltó la mano y se disculpó) me disculpo, me pillaste de sorpresa, no quiero hacerte daño

**Hombre:** ¡me asustaste por un momento, pensé que eras un asesino! Solo quería preguntar si no has visto a mi hijo, no es difícil de identificar, adolescente de doce años, cabello negro, además en su hombro deja ver una marca roja, la de nuestro gremio

**Sasuke:** lo siento, no lo eh visto

**Hombre: **ese Romeo, le llame la atención y se ha salido corriendo, en fin, lamento asustarlo antes

**Sasuke: **no, yo me disculpo, pensé que me iban a asaltar y espero encuentre a su hijo

**Hombre:** gracias (éste se va corriendo gritando el nombre de Romeo por toda la plaza, más tarde Sasuke llegó a una zona de departamentos y se topó con un señor con el cual conversó y le explicó acerca de un viejo inquilino, Jude por lo cual el hombre amablemente le permitió entrar en su departamento, al entrar vio que estaba algo sucio, lleno de fotos familiares y en el centro de la sala se encontraban varios regalos, seguramente para su hija, Sasuke recorrió el departamento y miró una de las fotos donde estaba aquel hombre, Jude mucho más joven junto a la que parecía su esposa y una niña quien intuyó era Lucy a sus 7 años, en seguida éste puso un sello en el suelo e hizo una seña de manos con su única mano derecha, acto seguido la suciedad del lugar fue succionada y almacenada en un pergamino)

**Sasuke:** Con eso debe bastar (miro una vez más el retrato) parecían una buena familia, es una pena que él muriera sin ninguna de ellas a su lado

* * *

Afuera

El hombre estaba sentado y vio a Sasuke salir del lugar, éste le dijo que si lo necesitaba podía quedarse en el departamento ya que consideraba a Jude como un amigo, Sasuke amablemente declinó ya que tenía cosas que hacer pero que volvería en cuanto encontrara a esta chica Lucy, Sasuke camino por Magnolia tranquilamente cuando éste recibió una marca de energía muy concentrada en cierto edificio el cual en la parte superior de una gran puerta decían las palabras Twilight Ogre, de inmediato Sasuke pensó

**Sasuke:** 'así que éste es uno de esos gremios, Tal vez estos tipos puedan responder algunas de mis preguntas sobre este mundo, ojalá puedan ser de ayuda' (éste decidió entrar al gremio, el ambiente de todo el interior lo asqueaba. Hombres intimidando a los débiles, borrachos destrozando el lugar, y miembros de este grupo haciendo avances inaceptables sobre las mujeres. No es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a eso, ser un ninja desaparecido requería que estuviera en constante movimiento. Esto no era tan malo como los lugares a los que Orochimaru lo había llevado, en eso un sujeto sentado en un sillón rojo lo miro)

**Maestro de Gremio:** eh tú, el de allí, veo que has decidió hacerle una visita al gremio


	3. Fairy Tail

**YA ESTA TERCER CAPÍTULO, YA AQUI LAS COSAS SERAN MAS INTERESANTES, LOS CAPÍTULOS SERAN AUN MÁS LARGOS Y OBVIAMENTE HABRÁ MÁS ACCIÓN, ASI QUE LO DISFRUTEN **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL Y NARUTO NO SON MIOS, PERTENECEN A SUS MANGAKAS**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: FAIRY TAIL **

Gremio de Twilight Ogre

**Maestro de Gremio:** eh tú, el de allí, veo que has decidió hacerle una visita al gremio

**Sasuke:** solo vengo a que puedan responderme algunas preguntas

**Maestro de Gremio:** tal vez pueda responder algunas, pero a un precio, mi nombre es Banaboster y soy el maestro de éste gremio (en ese momento Sasuke suspira en decepción)

**Sasuke:** el asunto es que no tengo dinero

**Banaboster:** hn… pues tenemos un problema, aquí mis muchachos te van a enseñar que en Twilight Ogre nunca se da algo sin pagar (muchos de ellos empezaron a rodear a Sasuke pero éste parece que no le importaba, simplemente éste cerró los ojos suspirando en aburrimiento)

**Sasuke:** el que les va a dar una lección (éste abre sus ojos y el ojo derecho el cual era el único visible a causa del fleco de su cabello sobre su ojo derecho reflejó el Sharingan) seré yo

**Banaboster:** Vaya ojo muy lindo que tienes allí, ¿tienes contactos de cambio de color? ¡Patético! (El maestro del gremio se rió maniáticamente mientras los otros miembros del gremio se unían a la risa, pero en eso hubo silencio ya que todos ellos cayeron de forma inconsciente, Banaboster miro incrédulo a sus hombres en el suelo) ¿pero que…? ¿Qué le pasó a mis hombres?

**Sasuke:** Voy a hacer un trato contigo, no le haré daño a tus hombres si me proporcionas información. Además de dejar de acosar a la ciudad (Asumió que matones como estos no se limitarían a su propio territorio, probablemente atacarían a los civiles por aquí y lo convertirían en un infierno para las personas que viven aquí. Es seguro pensar así que teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de chicas inconscientes que probablemente juegan aquí involuntariamente, eso también recayó en el Genjutsu)

**Banaboster:** ¡y una mierda! ¡no sé que le hiciste a mis hombres, pero eso no servirá conmigo! (Fue a darle un golpe a Sasuke pero éste lo detiene fácilmente y su Sharingan cambió de patrón siendo ahora el del Manguekyou)

**Sasuke:****Tsukuyomi ** (En ese momento Banaboster se encontraba en un desierto muy desolado)

**Banaboster: **mierda ¿en dónde estoy? (Miro a todos lados)

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué tal si volvemos a hablar de ese trato? (La voz de Sasuke retumbó como un eco pero sin estar presente)

**Banaboster:** ¡Jódete! ¡No te daré una mierda! ¡Ni siquiera en mi último aliento!

**Sasuke:** te lo advertí (en seguida toda la zona cambio de color, el cielo se tornó rojo y la arena se volvió de un color blanco negativo, el aspecto de Banaboster cambió a tener colores negativos, en ese momento éste sintió varias estacas clavarse en él sintiendo un gran dolor, no se podía creer tal dolor, era bastante real)

**Banaboster:** ¿Qué clase de magia es esta? Se siente tan real (en eso varía serpientes de color blanco salieron de la arena enroscándose en su cuerpo mordiéndolo en todos los lados posibles)

**Sasuke:** ahora ¿quieres replantearte? (No hubo respuesta, afuera de la ilusión éste veía como estaba Banaboster en el suelo bastante temeroso y lleno de dolor) mierda, creo me excedí, debí usar un Genjutsu más blando en lugar del Tsukuyomi (éste libero la ilusión y decidió arrastrar al hombre hasta su sillón recostándolo) va a tener una pésima noche (éste decidió salir del gremio y afuera de éste estaba el mismo sujeto de antes el cual estaba impactado por lo que veían sus ojos)

**Hombre:** ¿tu… tu hiciste eso?

**Sasuke:** vine por un poco de información y esos sujetos querían asaltarme así que los dejé KO

**Hombre:** ¡hombre, eres increíble! ¡le has dado su merecido a esos villanos que han acosado a nuestro gremio!

**Sasuke:** ya veo, oye ¿encontraste a tu hijo?

**Hombre:** si, lo sorprendí en una heladería gastándose todo el dinero que gano esta semana, lo llevé de vuelta al gremio, el cual solía ser el mejor de todo el reino (dijo un poco llorando)

**Sasuke:** eh oído que ahora lo es Saberthoot ¿no?

**Hombre:** si, de todos modos, soy el maestro del gremio de Fairy Tail, me llamo Macao, es un gusto conocerte ¿eh? ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

**Sasuke:** jamás te lo dije, soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha

**Macao:** un gusto Sasuke, en verdad le hiciste un gran favor a Fairy tail el día de hoy y quería preguntarte ¿te gustaría unirte a nuestro gremio?

**Sasuke:** no estoy interesado

**Macao:** oh vamos, no vi tus habilidades pero debes ser un gran mago para derrotar así a todo un gremio como Twilight Ogre y además, Fairy Tail es más que un gremio, somos una gran familia y nosotros estamos pasando por un mal momento ahora, muchos de nuestros miembros murieron en un incidente hace siete años

**Sasuke:** lamentó oír eso pero debo declinar, la verdad es que no soy un mago, sólo soy un humilde espadachín que vino de paso para hacerle un último favor a un gran hombre

**Macao:** oh vaya, bueno, sólo déjame decirte que si necesitas algo, siempre estará Fairy Tail para darte lo que necesitas, un techo, comida y trabajos para ganarse la vida (en eso Sasuke se volteo hacia Macao quien se percató de su mirada, en verdad daban nervios mirar a dicho sujeto)

**Sasuke:** ¿dijiste trabajo con buena paga?

**Macao:** si ¿Qué creías que se hacía en un gremio? Los magos nos ganamos la vida haciendo encargos, así nos pagan y logramos vivir bien

**Sasuke:** 'Ya veo, parece que estos gremios se parecen mucho a las aldeas Shinobi en cuanto a su funcionamiento. Tal vez esto no sea una mala idea. Podría quedarme aquí, tomar algunos trabajos y encontrar apoyo local para volver a las Naciones Elementales' muy bien, me uniré a tu gremio

**Macao:** ¿en verdad? Bueno, en ese caso déjame llevarte a nuestro gremio (ellos atravesaron la ciudad y llegaron a un pequeño lugar a las afueras de la ciudad)

* * *

Gremio de Fairy Tail

Después de caminar se toparon con un edificio pequeño similar a un molino de viento, en eso Sasuke nota el logotipo en una bandera naranja colgada en lo alto, en eso Macao se posa frente a la puerta de color rojo y ornamenta color dorado para abrirla

**Macao: **Sasuke, bienvenido a nuestro gremio (éste miro adentro del edificio, se asemejaba un bar con una barra de bebidas y un par de mesas, no había mucha gente) eh todos, eh vuelto

**Laki:** Macao, gracias a Dios estas bien ¿Cómo fue el pago con esos bárbaros de Twilight Ogre?

**Macao:** estoy bien y eso es una historia graciosa, sólo les deje el dinero en la mesa ya que habían sido golpeados fuertemente

**Wakaba: **¿y quieres que te crea que fuiste tú?

**Macao:** no, fue el (apuntó a Sasuke) parece que se metieron con él y éste les dio una lección, su nombre es Sasuke (muchos miraban a Sasuke muy confundidos)

**Jet:** Hmm, no se ve muy fuerte ¿Qué dices Droy? (Su obeso amigo no dijo nada)

**Macao:** por cierto, Sasuke se va a unir al gremio (muchos se quedaron impactados) Kinana, ven aquí, debemos ponerle la marca del gremio como es debido (en eso ve a la chica venir hacia ellos, tenia el pelo de color violeta y ojos verdes, con una cabeza redonda, Su vestimenta consiste en un vestido color lima-verde con un escote verde y ajustado y también una falda blanca larga, también llevaba botas verdes)

**Kinana:** aquí están maestro (Sasuke al verla se impacta)

**Sasuke:** 'esta chica, tiene él aura de una serpiente'

**Kinana:** ¿en dónde deseas tu marca? (Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos, desabrochó su capa y bajó el cuello de su camisa mostrando la parte derecha de su pecho)

**Sasuke:** aquí, color negro (le pusieron la marca)

**Macao:** Bueno, ya es oficial, bienvenido al gremio Sasuke

**Sasuke:** gracias, tomaré un trago y creo iré a trabajar

**Macao:** ven, te invito (ellos se sentaron en el bar del gremio)

**Sasuke:** entonces, Macao, no pude sacarle nada esos tipos y quería saber si tú podrías ayudarme

**Macao:** seguro, adelante

**Sasuke:** ¿te suena el nombre de Danzo? (En eso Macao se impacta al oír el nombre, Sasuke tocó un nervio ahí)

**Macao:** si, es el actual maestro de Grimoire Heart, el gremio obscuro responsable de la muerte de nuestros camaradas

**Sasuke:** conque gremios obscuros, imagino que son crimínales

**Macao:** en efecto, no te equivocas ahí

**Sasuke:** ya veo, lamento su pérdida

**Macao:** gracias pero debo preguntar ¿de que lo conoces?

**Sasuke:** nada importante, sólo oí su nombre y ya, una cosa más ¿conoces a Lucy Heartfilia? (Macao decayó al oír ese nombre)

**Macao:** Sí, ella fue una de las que falleció con los miembros de nuestro gremio, una gran maga y muy buena amiga

**Sasuke:** ya veo, es una pena, su padre me prometió una última cosa que dejó para ella 'Ella no estaba peleada con su padre o que lo odiara... Ella ha estado muerta por 7 años. Me alegra que Jude haya muerto sin saberlo' bueno, gracias (tomó su bebida y se levantó) iré a trabajar

**Macao:** el tablón de trabajos está ahí a la izquierda (éste fue al tablón y agarro uno de los trabajos) es un buen chico

* * *

Una Semana después

Sasuke se ha acostumbrado a la forma en que opera el gremio, ha logrado obtener algunos trabajos aquí y allá para ganar dinero, así como encontrar un apartamento temporal en la ciudad de Magnolia. Parecía estar recuperándose a un ritmo alarmantemente lento, entrenaba día y noche en su tiempo libre tratando de recuperar todo su poder pues parece que su fatiga no lo deja usar al Susanoo en su máximo esplendor, sólo podía generar las costillas y un brazo, por otro lado todo estaba normal , Tendría que permanecer en este mundo por un tiempo más. Finalmente conoció a todos los miembros del gremio que entraban y salían de sus trabajos

**Pareja: **¡Estamos de vuelta! (Sasuke escuchó dos voces al unísono mientras volvía la vista desde la barra)

**Gremio entero: **¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! (Respondió el gremio al unísono)

**Sasuke:** 'Realmente espero que este discurso al unísono no sea una regla en el gremio' (en ese momento uno de ellos miró a Sasuke)

**Alzack:** ¡Oye, espera, te conozco! (Dijo señalando a Sasuke sosteniendo a su hija) fui yo quien te llevo al hospital, me alegro de verte caminando y estar bien. ¡Estabas en mal estado!

**Sasuke: **Veo que eres mi salvador, me gustaría agradecerte por la ayuda y el pago del hospital, seguramente compensaré tu buena acción (Sasuke respondió humildemente)

**Alzack:** no es necesario, Macao me habló de un nuevo miembro y supongo que eres tú. No te preocupes por la compensación, es lo que hacemos por nuestros camaradas, mi nombre es Alzack Connell, ella es mi hija Asuka, y ella mi esposa Bisca (Sasuke notó lo reveladora que se vestía su esposa, pero se encogió de hombros)

**Sasuke:** '¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que así es como se visten la mayoría de las magas en este mundo?' Es un placer, mi nombre es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha (la niña lo vió y sonrió)

**Asuka:** ¡Es el hombre extraño con un brazo! (La pequeña niña en los brazos de Alzack gritó de felicidad, Todos en el gremio volvieron la cabeza hacia Sasuke con curiosidad, no pudiendo ver nada porque Sasuke tenía una capa negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo a sus pies. Alzack actualmente muere de vergüenza debido al comentario de su hija hacia el peli negro)

**Alzack:** lo lamento mucho

**Sasuke:** descuida

**Wakaba:** oye ¿entonces sólo tienes un brazo?

**Sasuke:** un accidente en un combate

**Macao:** lamentó oír eso, oye, en un rato empieza el festival de Magnolia ¿te gustaría ir?

**Sasuke:** si ¿Por qué no?

* * *

Festival 

Sasuke caminaba por las calles en donde se celebraba el festival, eran muy amplias y estaban repletas de puestos ambulantes de todo tipo, ropa, banderines, comida, entre otras cosas, había mucha gente con vestimenta de carnaval y había una calle cerrada pues por ahí pasaría el desfile el cual sería presentado por Twilight Ogre, según lo que le había dicho Macao, todos los años antes de la muerte de sus camaradas era Fairy Tail quien presentaba el desfile, en eso ve en un parque una gran arena de combate donde había mucha gente reunida, entre ellos sus compañeros de gremio Alzack, Bisca, su hija y además Macao, éste se acercó a ellos

**Macao: **oh Sasuke, llegas a tiempo

**Sasuke:** ¿eso es una arena de batalla?

**Macao:** si, en todos los festivales hay un concurso de pelea

**Hombre:** Hm ... veo que finalmente puedo conocer al nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail del que todos han estado hablando, El hombre que derribó a todo Twilight Ogre a mano limpia (ellos se giraron, Sasuke vio que era un hombre grande que medía aproximadamente 6 pies de alto, calvo, con vello facial y vestía un kimono blanco con ropa gris)

**Sasuke:** y tú eres

**Jura:** Jura Neekis, un placer conocerte Sasuke de Fairy Tail (Sasuke ya sabía quién era, con su corto tiempo aquí había aprendido de los gremios vecinos que eran amigos de Fairy Tail. También conocía a cada Santo Mago pasado y presente, Sasuke hizo su tarea en este mundo. Jura Neekis, clasificado quinto entre los Magos Santos y de Lamia Scale. Sasuke siempre cuestionó cómo los Magos Santos tenían un poder en comparación con los cinco Kage u otro shinobi. El mismo Sasuke ha podido ver el poder de los magos comunes, pero todos ellos eran matones o gremios oscuros, muy débiles. Incluso los líderes de las pandillas cayeron fácilmente ante el pequeño esfuerzo que Sasuke hizo. ¿Era Jura más fuerte que Sasuke? ¿Era más fuerte que Danzo?)

**Macao:** es bueno verte de nuevo Jura

**Sasuke:** perdón por preguntar pero ¿Qué hace Lamia Scale aquí en Magnolia?

**Jura:** Fairy Tail normalmente organiza un festival cada año, los hemos estado ayudando los últimos 7 años. ¿No estabas informado sobre esto? (Sasuke luego recordó estar en trabajos todo el tiempo. Luego, el resto de su tiempo lo pasó entrenando aislado, durmiendo, leyendo sobre el mundo mágico)

**Macao:** jeje, se me olvidó mencionarlo

**Sasuke:** prácticamente solo llevo una semana aquí

**Jura:** y espero lo estés disfrutando, ahora a lo que eh venido aquí, seguro ya te habrá dicho Macao acerca del concurso de pelea (muchos ya se imaginaban lo que quería decir Jura y Sasuke no era la excepción)

**Sasuke:** supongo que querrás que tú y yo tengamos un duelo amistoso ¿no es así?

**Jura:** si que lo entiendes

**Sasuke:** bien, acepto (Macao y la pareja Connell se quedaron impresionados por la respuesta de Sasuke quien ni siquiera tardó en responder a la propuesta de Jura)

**Macao:** oye Sasuke ¿estas seguro? Jura es uno de los Diez Magos Santos, los magos más fuertes de Fiore

**Sasuke:** eso ya lo sé, esto solo será un combate casual ¿no?

**Jura:** así es, el combate de verdad lo podemos guardar para los Juegos Mágicos en tres meses

**Macao:** esto no acabará bien

* * *

**Y AQUI ACABA ESTE CAPITULO, BUENO, EL SIGUIENTE SI QUE VA A SER INTERESANTE, TENDREMOS SASUKE VS JURA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SIN MENCIONAR QUE FUE ALZACK QUIEN SALVO LA VIDA DE SASUKE EN EL CAPÍTULO 1, BUENO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI ES ASI NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR **


	4. Chakra vs Magia

**HOLA, BIENVENIDOS AL CAPÍTULO 4 DE EL NINJA DE FAIRY TAIL, HOY TENEMOS UNA INTERESANTE LUCHA ENTRE SASUKE Y JURA ASI QUE ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUISIERA ESTABLECER LOS NIVELES DE PODER PARA ESTA HISTORIA, ASI QUE VAMOS A ELLO**

**\- EN PRIMER LUGAR EL NIVEL DE UN DRAGÓN ES IGUAL AL DE UNA BESTIA CON COLA**

**\- EN SEGUNDO LUGAR, LOS MAGOS SANTOS, DEL 1 AL 10 TIENEN EL NIVEL DE UN KAGE **

**\- YA POR ULTIMO UN MAGO CLASE S ES EQUIVALENTE A UN SHINOBI DE RANGO S/JONIN DE ELITE **

**DECIDI ESTOS NIVELES PARA QUE LA HISTORIA TENGA UNA BUENA NARRATIVA ASI QUE YA POR ULTI O REPITO QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ELLOS SON CREACIONES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS MANGAKAS ASÍ QUE SIN MÁS DILACION, COMENCEMOS**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Chackra vs Magia **

En la arena de combate Sasuke se estaba preparando para su pelea casual contra Jura de los Magos Santos, Sasuke se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras hacia su calentamiento

**Sasuke:** 'Creo que Jura será un oponente digno para medir el poder de estos magos santos, tengo que tener cuidado, no puedo usar mi Sharingan contra el, menos el Rinnegan así que tratare de acabarlo con lo básico que tengo)

**Anunciador: ** ¡Todos, por favor, prepárense para la pelea de la noche! ¡En este rincón tenemos al Mago Santo de Lamia Scale, Jura Neekis! ¡Y en este rincón, tenemos al miembro más nuevo de Fairy Tail, Sasuke Uchiha! (Todos los presentes aplaudieron) recuerden las reglas, esto solo es un combate casual, nada de técnicas destructivas, golpes bajos, las Armas están permitidas y la única forma de ganar es dejando KO a su oponente o arrojarlo fuera de éste círculo ahora tomen posiciones y ¡COMIENCEN! (Sasuke se lanzó a Jura a una velocidad asombrosa, la gente comenzaba a parpadear y no lograron verlo a simple vista, éste apareció en frente de Jura y lanzó un gancho al pecho de Jura, pero fue completamente bloqueado por los dos antebrazos de Jura. Sasuke entonces saltó y se giró sobre la cabeza de Jura que aterrizó detrás de él, esperando golpearlo con un barrido. Cuando Sasuke fue a barrer los pies del mago, se formó un gran pilar de roca que hizo que Sasuke se retirara antes de conectar la patada, Jura esperaba pacientemente con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz de enfrentar una figura tan misteriosa)

**Sasuke:** 'Parece que se destaca en su propio tipo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y usa magia de tierra. Será mejor que tenga cuidado con lo que me arroja'

**Jura:** me has impresionado ahí, tienes una gran velocidad y casi bajo la guardia pero yo aún no eh entrado en calentamiento (junto sus manos) **Supremo Rey: ¡Rock Crush! **(Muchas rocas volaron a gran velocidad hacia Sasuke quien quedó muy impresionado , las rocas impactaron en su cuerpo tumbándolo en el suelo, Jura al alzar la vista parecía decepcionado cuando el cuerpo de Sasuke de repente se convirtió en humo blanco, Jura intentaba comprender lo que acababa de pasar hasta que de pronto se da cuenta y ve a Sasuke quien había desenvainado su Katana atacando a Jura, quien formó guanteletes con rocas y bloqueó la espada, pero fue rápidamente arrojado unos metros cuando Sasuke logró golpear su cabeza con una patada)

**Sasuke:** 'no debo confiarme, puedo notar que su nivel de energía es similar a la de un Kage y eso que aún no demuestra todas sus técnicas, parece que el Taijutsu está fuera de la ecuación pero debo evitar usar mi Sharingan' (los dos corrieron el uno contra el otro con toda su fuerza. Jura y Sasuke parecían estar igualados mientras los dos peleaban. Sasuke lanzó bombardeos de patadas y golpes mientras esquivó expertamente los contraataques de Jura. El único que se dio cuenta fue Jura, que estaba completamente igualado en este tipo de pelea cerrada)

**Jura: ¡Rock Iron Fist! **(Un gran puño que siguió a un brazo de piedra surgió del suelo y se dirigió hacia el Uchiha. Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que esquivar el gran proyectil, ya que parecía cambiar de dirección con cada cambio de posición de Sasuke. Finalmente, Sasuke se posicionó cerca para tratar de darle un buen golpe a Jura pero éste le da un golpe que lo arroja al aire)

**Sasuke**: 'no me queda más remedio' (hace una seña con su mano) **¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego!** (La bola de fuego tomó por sorpresa a Jura, pero mantuvo la calma)

**Jura:** 'conque usa magia de fuego, veamos de que estas hecho' (en las gradas Macao parecía molesto)

**Macao:** ese mentiroso, me dijo que no era un mago

**Bisca:** si que me ha sorprendido, nunca creí que Iría mano a mano contra Jura sin mencionar ese truco que hizo antes

**Alzack:** si que es un sujeto impresionante (de regreso a la pelea Jura espero a que el ataque de Sasuke estará llegará y éste junto sus manos y dijo)

**Jura: ¡Pared de roca de hierro!** (Así formando una norme pared de tierra que lo cubrió del ataque de Sasuke quien frunció el ceño pero de repente lo reprendió un gran puño que salió del suelo golpeándolo de lleno tirándolo al suelo ya que éste seguía en el aire después de su ataque, con esa caída la capa de Sasuke estaba un poco rasgada, éste decidió quitársela dejando ver sólo su camisa color cían y azul obscuro y aunque en Fairy Tail ya sabían que Sasuke era manco, los demás se quedaron anonadados por éste hecho sobretodo Jura) 'éste hombre, ha estado enfrentándome con un solo brazo, no me imagino que tan fuerte sería si tuviera ambos'

**Sasuke:** 'debo terminar con esto, si sigo alargando esta pelea seguro perderé y más si no uso mis mejores técnicas, definitivamente el Chidori está fuera de la ecuación así que tendré que usar eso'

**Jura:** ¡prepárate! (Sasuke reaccionó y éste lanzó tres Kunais los culés Jura desvió con su magia de tierra) **¡Rock Iron Fist!** (Un gran puño fue directo hacia Sasuke pero antes de que éste impactará en Sasuke ocurre un destello en el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke y dice)

**Sasuke: Amenotejikara** (en seguida Sasuke desapareció y para sorpresa de todos él ya estaba en frente de Jura y en su mano se encontraba una gran esfera de Chakra, él había cambiado de lugar con uno de los Kunais que cayeron frente a Jura tras desviarlos, Jura no pudo hacer nada y se preparó para recibir el ataque de Sasuke) **¡Rasengan!** (Éste golpeó a Jura en sus brazos los cuales tenía cruzados en forma de X para cubrirse pero esto fue en vano ya que éste por el impacto salió volando fuera de la arena impactando en una pared sorprendiendo a todos)

**Anunciador: **ah… el ganador de esta pelea es Sasuke de Fairy Tail (hubo aplausos de todo tipo y los miembros presentes de Fairy Tail se acercaron a él)

**Bisca:** ¡Wow Sasuke, eres extremadamente poderoso! ¿Cuántos tipos de magia conoces?

**Alzack: **¿Cómo hiciste eso del tronco?

**Laki: **¡y esa velocidad al final!

**Jet:** si, sobre todo eso (Dijo llorando)

Macao: denle espacio, oye Sasuke ¿Por qué me mentiste sobre de no usar magia?

**Sasuke: **jamás dije que no usaba magia, lo que dije fue que no soy un mago, prefiero el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en cuanto a la magia solo se lo básico, esas técnicas son ataques básicos de fuego y viento, nada más, solo uso magia si mi oponente es demasiado fuerte

**Macao: **ya veo (en eso vieron a Jura que se acercaba a ellos)

**Jura:** si que eres fuerte Sasuke, pero no te confíes, no use mis mejores técnicas contra ti, así que prepárate ya que en los juegos mágicos usare todo contra ti

**Sasuke:** yo también daré lo mejor de mi Jura (ambos se dieron la mano en señal de respeto) ya es tarde, es mejor regresar

* * *

Al día siguiente

El día empezó normalmente, Sasuke llegó al gremio a desayunar y tomar un trago los cuales se los sirvió Kinana, Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla y darle mala espina, a diferencia de su serpiente Aoda y sus invocaciones no era muy fan de las serpientes, después de eso se levantó y fue al tablón de anuncios

**Macao:** espera Sasuke (éste lo miró) ya que has derrotado a Jura aunque haya sido un combate limitado, te has vuelto oficialmente un mago Clase S y ahora podrás hacer misiones de rango S las cuales son mucho más complicadas que las normales

**Sasuke:** ya veo ¿Dónde están los anuncios de nivel S?

**Macao:** están arriba (éste cambio de dirección y al subir agarro una misión y se fue del gremio) después de tanto tiempo, finalmente Fairy Tail se ha hecho con alguien muy fuerte y todo gracias a Sasuke

**Wakaba:** si, ya han pasado siete años desde aquel día (en eso sientes un enorme ruido proveniente de afuera)

**Droy: **¿Qué… que es ese ruido?

**Jet:** ¿acaso son los de Twilight Ogre? Mierda y Justo cuando se fue Sasuke (en eso salen a ver)

**Max: **acaso eso es…

**Warren:** ¿Qué demonios? (En el cielo se vio una enorme nave similar a un barco volador con alas, la cabeza de ml barco tenía un gran pegado adornando el frente)

**Jet:** ¡Es el Christina de Blue Pegasus! (Un hombre encima de la ornamenta de Pegaso comenzó a olfatear, este hombre era Ichiya, el mago más fuerte de Blue Pegasus)

**Ichiya: **en verdad que por el área hay un pésimo hedor ¡alla voy! (Se tiro de lo alto pero en vez de caer con clase éste se estrellara en el piso) ¡MEN!

**Todos:** ¡Se cayó!

**Ichiya:** ¡Soy Ichiya y estoy a su servicio!

**Macao:** ¿pero que diablos pasa contigo? (en eso tres sujeto aparecen en el cielo, eran los Tri Men, conformados por Hibiki, Ren e Eve)

**Hibiki: **señor Ichiya, comprendo cómo se siente pero debe calmarse

**Ren:** si, pude haber usado mi magia de aire para bajarnos a los Cuatro (cosa que estaban haciendo, tres sujetos estaban descendiendo lentamente)

**Eve: **cuanto tiempo sin vernos

**Hibiki: **hola

**Ren: **qué onda

**Eve:** parece has vuelto a envejecer Macao (en seguida ellos se ponen alrededor de Laki poniéndola nerviosa)

**Hibiki: **pero tú están tan bella como siempre Laki

**Ren:** se te ven muy bien esos anteojos

**Eve:** ¿te puedo decir hermanita?

**Max:** ¡Vayanse a coquetear a otro lado!

**Ichiya:** ya compórtense ustedes tes

**Tri Men:** ¡Lo sentimos señor Ichiya!

**Macao:** díganme ¿Qué los trae por acá? (El enano de pelo naranja se puso serio)

**Ichiya:** Tenroe aún existe (Todos se quedaron muy impactados al oír eso, era imposible que esa isla, aquella que fue destruida todavía existiera pero en eso Hibiki se acerca a ellos)

**Hibiki:** gracias a mi magia Archive, reuní un poco de información y gracias a la investigación echa en él Christina pudimos detectar Ethernano de Fiore en esa ubicación (hubo un gran silencio)

**Macao: **¿La... Isla Tenroe?

* * *

Con Sasuke 

Éste se encontraba caminando por un sendero en medio de una pradera, éste estaba viendo el cartel de trabajo el cual ponía lo siguiente

SE REQUIERE AYUDA URGENTEMENTE

Se solicita la ayuda de magos Clase S para que se dé caza a un gran monstruo a las afueras de la capital de Oshibana, se recomienda que el mago posea magia eléctrica o de preferencia de fuego, el monstruo en cuestión se trata de un gigantesco Wyvern de montaña, ha estado aterrorizando la ciudad los últimos días del mes

RECOMPENSA

1,500,000 Jewels

**Sasuke:** parece una misión sencilla, menos mal gracias a mi Sharingan pude saber la localización de éste pueblo (éste sacó un pergamino y mordió un dedo sacando una gota de sangre, abrió el pergamino en el suelo y dijo mientras dibujaba una línea de sangre a lo largo del papel) **¡Invocación!** (Un gran Halcón apareció y Sasuke lo montó) vamos hacia allá (dijo y el Halcón lo obedeció volando raudo a la ciudad, después de llegar recibió instrucciones del cliente) muy bien, no tardare nada

* * *

Más Tarde 

fue hacia la montaña donde Estaba la bestia, antes de aterrizar éste vio como un gran torrente de fuego venía hacia el, éste reaccionó rápido y lanzó su propio fuego contrarrestándolo, en eso Sasuke baja de su gran compañero emplumado y cayó al suelo preparando su Katana y se sorprendió al ver que el monstruo frente a él era una especie de dragón en miniatura pero lo suficientemente grande para dejarlo impresionado)

**Sasuke:** así que esto es un Wyvern (en eso el Wyvern le lanza una gran llamarada) **Shinra Tensei **(un campo de fuerza hecho de aire se formó alrededor del Uchiha disipando las llamas y fue a atacar al monstruo con su Katana imbuida en Electricidad haciendo un corte pero éste no le hizo nada y solo se topó con la cola golpeándolo Tan fuerte contra el piso creando un cráter pero se ve a Sasuke ileso con las costillas del Susanoo cubriéndolo) está criatura es fuerte, no debo usar el Susanoo sin que gaste demasiado Chakra, debo pensar en algo (en seguida éste rápidamente se apartó del ataque del Wyvern) **Amaterasu** (llamas negras cayeron sobre el Wyvern hiriéndolo de gravedad, en ese momento Sasuke se posa en lo alto y con su mano con un Chidori preparado éste dijo) esto se acaba (éste levanta la mano) **karin** (lo demás no se vio nada debido al gran rayo que cayó al suelo dando al Wyvern de lleno habiendo chispas por doquier) esta hecho

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ANTES DE IRME ME GUSTARIA ACLARAR CIERTAS COSAS Y ES EL HECHO DE PORQUE SASUKE PUDO USAR EL RASENGAN Y ES LA MISMA RAZON POR LA QUE KAKASHI TAMBIEN LO USA, EL SHARINGAN Y RECORDEMOS QUE EL SHARINGAN PUEDE COPIAR CUALQUIER JUTSU QUE NO SEA KEKKEI GENKAI, EL RASENGAN NO ES KEKKEI GENKAI SINO QUR ES CHAKRA PURO, UNA VES ACLARADO ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO **


	5. Equipo Tenroe

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS A ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO, LAMENTO NO HEBRLO SUBIDO ANTES, TUVE TRABAJO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, UNA VEZ MÁS TENGO QUE DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN AQUI NO SON MIOS SINO DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El equipo Tenroe **

Macao y algunos de ellos estaban demasiado pensativos y nerviosos ¿en verdad Blue Pegasus encontró la isla Tenroe? Ya habían tardado unas horas al igual que Sasuke en su misión, en ese momento las puertas se abren lentamente y una luz ilumina el gremio revelando varias siluetas, todos miraron atónitos a los recién llegados, uno de ellos con una gran sonrisa, otros se encontraban llorando, otros un poco de ambos, unos incluso no les entraban las palabras

**Macao:** no… no es posible

**Natsu:** ¡Hemos vuelto!

**Erza:** ya regresamos

**Gray:** hola

**Makarov:** en verdad que es muy pequeño

**Laki:** se ven muy jóvenes

**Nab:** no envejecieron nada (acto seguido le cuentan a todos lo qué pasó y en eso Natsu ve a Romeo)

**Natsu:** has crecido… Romeo (en eso éste se pone a llorar de felicidad)

**Romeo:** ¡Bienvenido… Natsu! ¡amigos!

**Macao:** ¡Este tiene que ser el día más feliz para todo Fairy Tail! (Macao sonríe y llora de nostalgia)

**Elfman:** ¡No llores Romeo, los hombres de verdad no lloran! (El tiempo comenzó a volar cuando el Equipo Natsu y los otros sobrevivientes de Tenrou comenzaron a conversar)

**Natsu:** así que también haces magia de fuego

**Romeo:** no solo eso, puedo crear distintos tipos de flamas e incluso las de mi papá

**Gajeel:** ¿no heredaste algo mejor que eso de tu padre?

**Romeo:** no le digan a mi papa pero esta magia la aprendí del profesor Totomaru

**Gajeel:** así que eso hace ahora

**Reedus:** Wendy, hice una foto de cómo creo que te verías esta vez (Reedus sonrió mostrando su pintura a Wendy, Mostraba a una Wendy mayor, la única diferencia era la altura y no mostraba progresión en su cuerpo loli)

**Wendy:** 7 años y sigue igual (Wendy jadeó para sí misma mientras lloraba)

**Reedus:** ¡¿Hice algo mal?! (Reedus comenzó a entrar en pánico, Muchos se sorprendieron por el compromiso de Alzack y Bisca con su nuevo hijo. Macao se sentó con Makarov en la barra de toros cagando sobre los viejos tiempos)

**Macao:** Ahora que ha vuelto, parece que volverás a ser el maestro del gremio

**Makarov:** Eh, creo que te dejaré manejar a estos niños por un tiempo (dijo Makarov sonriendo mientras tomaba cerveza de su taza)

**Macao:** Por cierto, ¡obtuvimos un nuevo miembro mientras estaban fuera! ¡Vino aquí hace un mes y es increíble! ¡Incluso venció al 5to mago santo en un combate casual en el festival de Magnolia (Makarov dejó caer su taza y respondió con tal sorpresa)

**Makarov:** ¡¿Espera qué?! ¡¿Cómo te encontraste con un hombre como este?! Suena poderoso. ¿Quién es el quinto santo mago?

**Macao:** Jura Neekis

**Makarov:** Ha llegado tan lejos en la escala en nuestra desaparición, sabía que lo haría. ¿Quién es este nuevo miembro? Me gustaría conocerlo

**Macao:** Su nombre es Sasuke, es un usuario de magia elemental e incluso derrotó a todo el gremio que nos estuvo acosando durante años sin magia! Es realmente una vista espectacular

**Makarov:** No puedo esperar para conocerlo ¿Cuán poderoso es este hombre?

**Macao:** quien sabe aunque Jura dijo que él no uso sus mejores técnicas contra Sasuke, me imagino que incluso el no hizo lo mismo (Pasan muchas horas mientras el gremio luchaba y bebía juguetonamente. Las dos hermanas Strauss ayudaron a la camarera detrás del mostrador y se rieron de cómo todos siguen igual después de 7 años. Toda la felicidad se detuvo de inmediato cuando las puertas se abrieron y las sombras de 5 hombres atravesaron el gremio)

**Mago:** Bueno, bueno, parece que Fairy Tail tiene más miembros. ¡Hola, muchachos! Ahora deben sus gastos mensuales, habríamos llegado antes, debido al accidente que tuvimos con cierto extraño hace un tiempo

**Mago 2:** Somos el gremio más fuerte en Magnolia, Twilight Ogre! ¡Y no aceptaremos mierda de nadie por personas que no lo saben! (El hombre más alejado a la izquierda se jactó)

**Natsu:** ¿Una pelea ya? ¡Estoy entusiasmado! (Natsu grita mientras sus manos están cubiertas de llamas)

**Gray:** ¿Entonces son el gremio que ha estado acosando a nuestra familia los últimos 7 años? (Gray pregunta oscuramente mientras se forma un aura helada a su alrededor)

**Erza:** Han cometido un gran error

**Mirajane:** si (ambas dijeron con un aura obscura brotando de ellas, en ese instante empezó a formarse una niebla pues había mal clima y atrás de los magos de Twilight se acercaba una silueta llamando la atención de todos en especial de Makarov)

**Makarov:** Siento una presencia oscura (dice Makarov lentamente mientras se sienta mirando a una figura sombreada que se acerca en la distancia)

**Lucy:** ¡¿Quién es ese?! (Lucy cuestionó con horror, Un hombre comenzó a pasearse lentamente por el humo. Llevaba una larga capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo muchas personas comenzaron a cuestionar su lugar ahí cuando sintieron un ambiente asesino llenando la habitación. Los miembros del gremio de Twilight Ogre comenzaron a gritar aterrorizados mientras el hombre se acercaba)

**Mago:** Eres ... ¡Eres el monstruo que destrozó nuestro gremio! (Se reveló una cara familiar para Fairy Tail salvo el grupo tenrou)

**Macao:** ¡Es Sasuke! (Todos voltearon, los que ya lo conocían estaban felices de verlo mientras que el equipo Tenroe lo miraba con curiosidad y asombro, Sasuke les lanzó a Tenroe una mirada asesina)

**Sasuke:** me voy por unas horas a una misión y veo que ustedes ya están causando problemas, contaré hasta tres para que se larguen de aquí, Uno ... (Los miembros de Twilight Ogre comenzaron a entrar en pánico) Dos ...

**Magos:** ¡VAMOS A SALIR DE AQUÍ! (Los miembros gritaron al unísono, Los 5 hombres desaparecieron en una nube de humo corriendo aterrorizados, se mezclaron en el horizonte alejándose)

**Sasuke:** Estoy de vuelta (Sasuke sonrió a los miembros)

**Todos:** ¡Denle una buena acogida! (Dijeron todos los magos que conocían a Sasuke mientras el grupo Tenroe no salía de su asombro)

**Macao:** Gracias por salvarnos de nuevo. Sasuke (dijo Macao cuando Makarov dejó caer la mandíbula, Todos miraron asombrados mientras veían al Vengador acercarse al mostrador y tomar asiento al lado de Macao)

**Sasuke:** Tomaré una cerveza, por favor (Sasuke ganó gusto por la cerveza aquí en Fiore, normalmente no bebe, pero su tolerancia al alcohol es más alta que la de un chico de fraternidad universitario)

**Mirajane:** En seguida sale

**Sasuke:** Veo que tenemos nuevos miembros, Macao, mucho (Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba su taza)

**Macao:** En realidad Sasuke, este es el grupo Tenrou ... (Sasuke dejó su taza mientras lentamente volvía la cabeza y examinaba el área. Vio muchas bellezas nuevas que vestían de manera cuestionable, así como muchos hombres jóvenes que eran muy masculinos ... y ruidosos)

**Sasuke:** ¿Cómo están vivos? Pensé que habían muerto (Sasuke pensó para sí mismo)

**Mirajane:** Nuestra primer maestra nos salvó con el poder de los lazos de nuestras familias, mi nombre es Mirajane pero puedes llamarme Mira (le dijo con una sonrisa)

**Sasuke:** Soy Sasuke, un placer 'Entonces sus lazos son tan fuertes ¿eh?. 'Sinceramente, no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta las cosas que he visto por aquí en este mundo. No podría importarme menos '

**Mirajane:** Qué lindo nombre, ¿hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte? (Mirajane sonrió mientras se inclinaba para revelar algo de escote)

**Sasuke:** no (respondió Sasuke mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza)

**Macao:** en fin Sasuke ¿Qué tal tu misión?

**Sasuke:** acabe con el Wyvern, aquí esta la paga (saca una bolsa de dinero y se la dio a Macao) agarre solo la mitad, quiero que el resto lo ahorres para el gremio

**Macao:** gracias (en eso Makarov se acercó a Sasuke)

**Makarov:** hola joven, es un gusto conocerte al fin, Macao nos hablo de ti y de cómo has ayudado a éste gremio a crecer, me llamo Makarov y fui el anterior maestro a Macao

**Sasuke:** ya veo, es un gusto conocerlo (en eso ve a los tres gatos que acompañaban al grupo, para el eran extraños pues ellos andaban en dos patas como personas, Happy vio que lo estaban mirando)

**Happy:** ah… es aterrador (Sasuke aunque no lo demostró le impresionó que estos pequeños pudieran hablar, en eso Sasuke levanta al pequeño happy) ¡oh… auxilio me quiere comer! (Pero su miedo se apagó al ver que estaba siendo acariciado por Sasuke)

**Lucy:** parece que el hombre aterrador tiene un lado suave

**Natsu:** ¡eh baja a mi amigo pesado!

**Sasuke:** lamentó haberlo asustado (bajo a Happy) ¿tu eres?

**Natsu:** soy Natsu Dragneel y soy un dragón Slayer de fuego

**Happy:** y yo soy Happy

**Erza:** Mucho gusto señor, quería agradecerle por proteger a nuestro gremio en nuestra ausencia. Soy Erza Scarlet. Ya conoció a Natsu, estos son Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Charle y Lilly, Espero trabajar contigo en futuros trabajos

**Sasuke:** lo mismo digo, sólo una cosa, no me llames señor, Sasuke está bien

**Erza:** entiendo, lo lamento (en eso Sasuke ve a Lucy e inmediatamente le viene a la mente Jude)

**Sasuke:** ¿tú eres Lucy Heartfilia? (Esta se pone nerviosa)

**Lucy:** eh… si ¿Por qué?

**Sasuke:** necesito mostrarte algo importante (se dirigió a la puerta) te veo a las 7 afuera

**Happy:** parece que tienes otro pretendiente Lucy

**Lucy:** ¡Cállate Gato! (Mira a Sasuke) oye espera, primero necesito checar mi departamento e ir a ver a mi padre (Sasuke se detiene)

**Sasuke:** eso no será necesario, éste asunto es acerca de tu padre (Ella se quedó en silencio)

* * *

Esa noche

Lucy y Sasuke caminaron lado a lado por las calles de Magnolia, fue un día hermoso. Lucy debatió si seguir a este hombre era una buena idea o no. Ella se sonrojaba ante su mirada cada vez que él la miraba, era un hombre guapo. Pero parecía realmente sombrío, literalmente a juzgar por su indumentaria

**Lucy:** entonces Sasuke ¿de dónde vienes?

**Sasuke:** de una granja muy lejos de aquí (se notaba que Lucy estaba un poco incómoda)

**Lucy:** lamentó si hablo mucho, se nota que no eres muy conversador (pensó por un momento) entonces ¿de que conoces a mi padre? (No hubo respuesta y en seguida se detuvieron en un condominio de departamentos)

**Sasuke:** es aquí

**Lucy:** ¡no me ignores! (Sasuke abrió la puerta y condujo a la chica de cabello rubio al interior. La condujo a través de la casa a una habitación en el segundo piso que estaba desocupada. Abrió la puerta y por dentro Lucy jadeó ante lo que vio. Las fotos de la familia de Lucy estaban apiladas alrededor de la habitación y había muchos regalos cuidadosamente ordenados en la habitación) '¡¿Es este hombre realmente un acosador?! ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?'

**Sasuke:** ahora antes de que te hagas una idea errónea (Lucy se impacta, se le notaba a leguas lo que pensaba) responderé tu pregunta, conocí a tu padre en el Hospital, fui su compañero de habitación durante una semana ya que llegue a Magnolia con heridas

**Lucy:** 'espera ¿hospital?'

**Sasuke:** no soy bueno dando este tipo de noticias así que te pido me perdones por lo que te voy a contar, tu padre falleció (esto la dejo en Shock) Pasé su última semana con él en el hospital cuando me lesioné. Murió hace aproximadamente un mes, era un hombre sabio, como si hubiera pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, también me hablo mucho de ti, dijo que eras un espíritu amable y deseó lo mejor para ti. Siempre habló muy bien de ti, y él me pidió esta última petición (Lucy todavía estaba en estado de shock por la noticia que acababa de escuchar, y estaba tratando de comprenderla) El último deseo de tu padre fue que yo te diera todos tus regalos de cumpleaños de cuando aún tenías 17 años. Un regalo por cada año, y el resto de los artículos que ves fueron las sobras que dejó tu padre (guardó silencio) se que es tarde pero Feliz cumpleaños de mi parte y también por parte de tu padre (Lucy cayó de rodillas y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran. La única familia que le quedaba falleció en su tiempo de ausencia. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero también estaba extremadamente feliz de que él siempre pensara en ella mientras ella no estaba) puedes estar tranquila al saber que tu padre se fue en paz, no sufrió nada (se le quedó mirando) no se equivocaba, fue sabio depositar su fe en ti

**Lucy:** gracias por mostrarme esto (Lucy lloró mientras sostenía una foto familiar en sus brazos. Ella era un desastre y no quería levantarse. Sintió una mano colocada sobre su cabeza)

**Sasuke:** Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, y no olvides que no estás sola, todavía tienes una familia. Puede haber sido poco tiempo, pero por lo que vi, conocerte hoy a ti y a tus amigos en Fairy Tail, puedo decir que tienes una gran familia que te respalda y te ayudará con esto (Sasuke miró hacia abajo y suspiró ante su siguiente comentario débil) y también estoy yo, ya que estamos en la misma familia, supongo que no tienes lugar así que puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones del lugar hasta que encuentres sitio

* * *

**CAPÍTULO FINALIZADO, CIELOS, HA SIDO UN POCO CORTO PERO LO BUENO VIENE EN EL SIGUIENTE, LOS QUE CONOZCAN A NATSU SABRAN LO QUE HARAN UNA VEZ VEA SASUKE POR LA MAÑANA ;)**

**EN FIN, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO Y UNA VEZ MÁS LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD ME ESTA MATANDO XD**


	6. desafios y problemas

**HOLA A TODOS, BIENVENIDOS AL SEXTO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FANFIC QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO A TODOS LOS QUE LA SIGUEN, EL CAPITULO DE HOY HABRÁ MUCHA ACCION ASI QUE LO DISFRUTEN, AH POR CIERTO, ENCONTRE LA HERRAMIENTA PARA SEPARAR LAS ESCENAS Y QUE NO ESTE TODO AMONTONADO, CADA VEZ VOY MEJORANDO EN ESTA PLATAFORMA JEJE**

**\- LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO MAS BIEN A SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: desafios y problemas **

**Natsu:** ¡voy a patear su trasero! ¡demostrare que puedo vencerlo! ¡jajajajaja!

**Gray:** estás loco

**Erza:** yo también tengo ganas de enfrentarlo, se que será un gran oponente

**Wendy:** ¿todos quieren pelear con el?

**Happy:** hablamos de alguien que venció a Jura (Todos detuvieron sus conversaciones cuando vieron a Lucy entrar con el nuevo santo mago. Ambos entraron por las puertas cuando Sasuke tomó su lugar en el bar y Lucy se unió al equipo Natsu)

**Erza: **Lucy, ¿a dónde fuiste? Muchos de nosotros nos quedamos aquí porque perdimos nuestras casas en los 7 años, y Fairy Hills nos ha cobrado 7 años de alquiler (Erza terminó mientras se deprimía)

**Lucy:** Anoche Sasuke me dejó quedarme en una habitación libre y me dio cosas que mi padre me dejó cuando falleció. Incluso hizo el desayuno y la cena, ¡es un gran cocinero!

**Happy:** están enamorados

**Lucy:** ¡a callar Gato!

**Natsu: **¡Oye Tú! ¡pelearemos tú y yo!

**Sasuke: **¿Por qué debería?

**Natsu:** ¡te reto! ¡¿O acaso tienes miedo?! (Eso fue duro para el Uchiha, en eso se levanta)

**Sasuke:** encuéntrame en veinte minutos afuera (le dijo mientras salía del gremio)

**Todos:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

**Gray:** ahora si que se fue muy arriba, hablamos del tipo que acabó con todo un gremio sin usar magia además de que venció a Jura en el festival

**Makarov:** solo podemos ver, parece que Natsu va a comer más de lo que puede masticar (una vez afuera estaban listos para pelear) ¡empiecen!

**Natsu:** ya que eres fuerte iré con todo **¡Modo Dragón de llamas eléctricas!**

**Max: **¡¿Cuándo aprendió eso?!

**Sasuke:** 'ha combinado el fuego y el rayo, veamos que puede hacer' (Natsu saltó a velocidades asombrosas hacia Sasuke, lanzando una lluvia de patadas y golpes hacia el Uchiha quien los esquivó sin esfuerzo, haciendo que Natsu pareciera menos igualado mientras Natsu intentaba hacer un corte superior a Sasuke el cual saltó en el aire para evitar este ataque)

**Natsu:** te tengo **¡Rugido del dragón de llamas eléctricas!** (Las llamas y los relámpagos comenzaron a brotar de su boca, apuntando hacia Sasuke. El flequillo de Sasuke volaba en el viento cuando reveló el Rinnegan. Mucha gente tomó nota de su ojo morado con asombro. Sus ojos eran tan majestuosos y hermosos, eso pensó Lucy)

**Lucy:** '¿Magia visual?' (Cuando el impacto del ataque estuvo a centímetros de Sasuke, la gente se quedó sin aliento al ver a Natsu parado frente a su propia llama en el aire, siendo golpeado violentamente por él y enviándolo a la pared. Los miembros del gremio se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke estaba parado en el lugar de Natsu. Sasuke usó su poder del Rinnegan para intercambiar lugares en un instante. Necesitaba usar sus ojos más para que no le afectara. ¿Por qué no usarlos aquí? Natsu quedó inconsciente con ojos giratorios y palomas volando sobre su cabeza)

**Makarov:** ¡Se acabó!

**Erza:** ¿magia de teletransportación?

**Lucy:** que poderoso

**Sasuke:** solo fue teletransportación básica, no fue nada especial

**Gray:** Natsu fue a lo loco y no vio de lo que podía hacer… idiota

**Sasuke:** ¿alguien más? (Erza avanzó)

**Erza:** notó que eres un espadachín así que me gustaría ver tus habilidades

**Sasuke:** bien (en eso agarra el cuello de su capa) tu pareces ser alguien más fuerte así que (se quita la capa) iré en serio (esto no era novedad para algunos pero el equipo tenroe se quedó pasmado al ver que Sasuke era manco)

**Erza:** solo tiene… un brazo

**Gray:** entonces significa

**Lucy:** ¡Venció a Jura con un brazo!

**Makarov:** ¡Empiecen! (En ese momento ambos se lanzaron chocando espadas e intercambiando ataques chocando cada ataque)

**Lucy:** está yendo a la par con Erza

**Erza:****¡Re-Arme: Armadura rueda del cielo!** (Esta cambio de armadura y con dos espadas atacó a Sasuke quien decidió tomar distancia, en eso Erza invocó una gran cantidad de espadas) ¡bailen mis espadas! (Todas fueron en dirección a Sasuke) te tengo (Sasuke solo se quedó ahí)

**Sasuke:****Shinra Tensei** (en seguida un escudo de viento o eso parecía rodeó a Sasuke repeliendo todas las espadas de Erza sin excepción, esto dejó impresionada a Erza y a todos los presentes)

**Erza:** ¿magia de aire?

**Sasuke:** buen intento (Erza en seguida Sonrió) creo que es hora de demostrarte de lo que soy capaz (hizo una seña mientras saltaba al aire)** ¡estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego!** (Éste lanzó una gran bola de fuego hacia Erza)

**Erza: ¡Re-Arme: armadura emperatriz del fuego! **(Esta cambio y con su espada esta absorbe las llamas de Sasuke) buen intento (en eso se lanza contra Sasuke quien bloquea los ataques de Erza) veamos si me sigues el ritmo **¡Re-Arme: Armadura de velocidad!** (Esta cambio de armadura y enseguida se movió a grandes velocidades impresionando un poco a Sasuke)

**Wakaba:** parece que Sasuke no puede seguir a Erza con esa armadura, odio admitirlo pero Erza siempre será nuestra número uno

**Laxus:** no estaría tan seguro, míralo, se ve muy calmado

**Erza:** ¡Toma esto! (Va a atacar pero Sasuke sonríe y para asombro de todos éste bloquea sin problemas su ataque) ¿Cómo? (Esta ve que el ojo derecho de Sasuke había cambiado, había activado su Sharingan) ¿Qué? (En seguida vio el ataque inminente de Sasuke y ella se aleja y empieza a moverse más rápido pero Sasuke la empezó a seguir con el Sharingan y esto lo notaron sus compañeros de gremio)

**Gray:** vaya, miren ese ojo, en verdad esta siguiendo a Erza

**Sasuke:** ahí (embullé su katana en electricidad y la entierra en el suelo) **¡Chidori Nagashi!** (Éste electrifica su alrededor obligando a Erza a saltar y hacer otro cambio, esta ves en la de la emperatriz del trueno para no recibir daño) así que tienes armaduras que contrarrestan los elementos

**Erza:** si, si seguimos así no llegaremos a nada, vamos a acabar esto con de una vez (cambio a un atuendo de tela con una katana en mano)

**Sasuke:** bien (envaina su espada)

**Erza:** eh ¿Por qué mantienes a raya tu espada?

**Sasuke: **no la necesito (en eso saca un Kunai de tres puntas, esto enfado a Erza y se lanzó contra el)

**Erza:** ¡No me subestimes! (En eso Sasuke también fue hacia ella y le lanzó el Kunai pero Erza mueve un poco su cabeza evadiendo el Kunai y ésta estaba a punto de asestar su ataque en Sasuke) 'se ve que no puede lanzar bien si está bajo presión' 'lo siento pero eh ganado' (en ese momento ve que Sasuke tenía una esfera blanca con tonos azulados en su mano pero no importaba pues ella iba a asestar su ataque, pero para su temor Sasuke desaparece y aparece arriba de ella donde estaba el Kunai)

**Sasuke:****¡Rasengan!** (Golpeó en la espalda a Erza con la técnica estrellándola en el suelo dejándola fuera de combate impactando a todos los presentes)

**Makarov:** el ganador es Sasuke

**Magos:** no lo creo (dijo uno) nuestra Erza… (dijo otro) perdió (dijo una chica) ¡Es un monstruo!

**Gray:** no me lo creo, Venció a Erza(en eso ayuda a Erza a levantarse)

**Erza:** me has vencido, eres un gran oponente

**Sasuke:** lo mismo digo, tienes buenas habilidades

**Erza:** tú también

**Natsu:** ¡quiero mi revancha!

**Gray:** ¿no has tenido suficiente? (Así todos regresaron al gremio y siguió el día normalmente)

* * *

En algún lugar

En un lugar obscuro se encontraba sentado en una gran silla aquel hombre responsable de la masacre del Clan Uchiha y del que obligó a Itachi a formar parte, Danzo, a sus pies se encontraba una mujer sumamente dañada psicológicamente

**Mujer: **se lo juro maestro… no pude encontrarlo

**Danzo:** se que está aquí en algún lugar de éste mundo y me has fallado

**Mujer:** deme otra oportunidad, se lo ruego

**Danzo:** sabes que no doy segundas oportunidades Seilah, Tártaros no sabe como tratar a sus miembros así que me encargaré de eso (su ojo Derecho el cual era un Sharingan cambio de forma) **Tsukuyomi** (atrapó a la demonio en el poderoso Genjutsu haciéndola sufrir) Grimoire Heart será ahora el gremio más poderoso de la alianza Balam y ustedes Tártaros serán relegados al segundo lugar

**Rustyrodes:** maestro Danzo, tengo información qué tal vez le pueda interesar

**Danzo:** habla

**Rustyrodes:** hay rumores de que en Magnolia apareció un extraordinario mago con habilidades únicas que incluso venció a Jura de los magos santos en un festival

**Danzo:** ¿ves Seilah? Así es como se trabaja, tú en verdad te has ganado un premio Rodes, me aseguraré de que recibas el premio que mereces (éste sólo se inclino y se fue del lugar) ahora Sasuke, terminemos lo que empezamos (éste se levanta y sale de la habitación mientras la demonio le lanzaba una mirada asesina)

* * *

En el gremio

**Natsu: **¿Saberthoot?

**Gray:** significa tigre dientes de sable

**Natsu:** y bueno ¿Qué hay con ellos?

**Sasuke:** son el actual gremio más fuerte del país (dijo desde la barra)

**Gray:** pues yo no eh oído de ellos, no eran nada especial hace siete años

**Alzack:** en estos siete años han crecido bastante

**Max:** así es, su maestro recluto a cinco Magos muy extraños pero capaces

**Lucy:** ¿solo cinco Magos han hecho la diferencia?

**Gray:** pero si tenemos a alguien que lo ha hecho en un mes

**Wendy:** pero ¿entonces en qué lugar estamos?

**Happy:** ¿lo quieres saber?

**Charle:** ¿acaso no lo sabes?

**Romeo:** somos el último

**Alzack:** uno débil y minúsculo

**Bisca:** el más débil de Fiore

**Wendy:** ¡Ahhh perdón por preguntar! (Dijo llorando)

**Natsu:** ¡eso suena bien! ¡es muy interesante!

**Gray:** parece que Sasuke te dejo más idiota de lo que ya estabas

**Natsu: **¿no lo entiendes? Estoy deseando tener esta oportunidad para escalar y llegar más arriba ¡¿Cuántas oportunidades así hay?!

**Gray:** vaya (dijo indiferente)

**Cana:** ¿alguien ha visto al inútil de mi padre?

**Erza:** se fue con el maestro al antiguo edificio

**Cana:** bien, así podré hacer mi trabajo (se va de ahí)

**Natsu:** ¡bueno ¿a que esperamos? ¡vamos a volvernos más fuertes!

**Gray:** hasta que usas la cabeza (en eso Sasuke se levanta de su asiento, dirigiéndose al tablón de misiones)

**Lucy:** ¿ya te vas?

**Sasuke:** tengo que trabajar, además hay mucho ruido

**Lucy:** ¡espera, voy contigo! (Éste se detuvo y le echó una mirada, Natsu y los demás simplemente se le quedaron mirando mientras Makarov llamaba a todos los presentes para dar un anuncio)

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad

Ellos iban caminando hacia la misión que Sasuke había elegido

**Lucy: **¿y bien? ¿de que trata la misión?

**Sasuke:** contrabandistas, quise algo fácil para empezar, en la tarde me iré a una clase S

**Lucy:** en parte me alivia eso, sabes (en eso Sasuke siente algo y ve shurikens volando hacia el) no soy muy buena peleando y (en seguida agarra a Lucy y saltan alto para evadir el ataque para después caer a unos arbustos) ¡Oye ¿Cuál fue la idea de?!

**Sasuke**: silencio

**Lucy:** pero ¿Qué…? (Sasuke tapó su boca)

**Sasuke:** 'esas eran Estrellas shuriken, tiene que ser Danzo ¿acaso ya me encontró?' (pasaron minutos de silencio hasta que Lucy se quitó la mano de Sasuke)

**Lucy:** ¡¿Por qué diablos fue eso?!

**Sasuke:** ¿ves eso de ahí en el suelo? (Le dijo mientras Lucy miró las Shuriken clavadas en el suelo)

**Lucy:** ¿Qué es eso?

**Sasuke:** alguien nos atacó, el que lo hizo está esperando a que salgamos para atacarnos

**Lucy:** ¿Por qué alguien querría atacarnos? (No respondió, éste con su Sharingan estaba buscando al atacante, en eso se percató de una gran firma de Chakra y unas enredaderas de madera fueron hacia ellos)

**Sasuke:** ¡muévete! (La apartó de ahí) **estilo de fuego: Jutsu llamas del fénix** (Sasuke disparó pequeñas bolas de fuego que quemaron la madera que los atacaba, ellos aterrizaron en el suelo) Lucy, ponte tras de mi (ellos miraron a Danzo caminar hacia ellos)

**Danzo:** vaya Sasuke, de todas las personas eres el último que se unirse a un gremio

**Sasuke:** Danzo

* * *

**TERMINÓ, BUENO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, PARECE QUE DANZO HA VUELTO Y ESTA LISTO PARA PELEAR POR SEGUNDA VE CONTRA EL EX LIDER DE LOS ANBU, EN FIN, NOS VEMOS PASADO MAÑANA CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ASIOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	7. La Revancha

**HOLA, NUEVO CAPÍTULO, SOLO UN AVISO, CADA CAPITULO LO EH ARREGLADO PARA PODER USAR LA HERRAMIENTA DE LINEA HORIZONTAL PARA FACILITAR LA LECTURA ASI QUE SI QUIEREN VOLVERLOS A LEER, ADELANTE**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SINO DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Revancha**

Ellos iban caminando hacia la misión que Sasuke había elegido

**Lucy:** ¿y bien? ¿de que trata la misión?

**Sasuke:** contrabandistas, quise algo fácil para empezar, en la tarde me iré a una clase S

**Lucy:** en parte me alivia eso, sabes (en eso Sasuke siente algo y ve shurikens volando hacia el) no soy muy buena peleando y (en seguida agarra a Lucy y saltan alto para evadir el ataque para después caer a unos arbustos) ¡Oye ¿Cuál fue la idea de?!

**Sasuke**: silencio

**Lucy:** pero ¿Qué…? (Sasuke tapó su boca)

**Sasuke:** 'esas eran Estrellas shuriken, tiene que ser Danzo ¿acaso ya me encontró?' (pasaron minutos de silencio hasta que Lucy se quitó la mano de Sasuke)

**Lucy:** ¡¿Por qué diablos fue eso?!

**Sasuke:** ¿ves eso de ahí en el suelo? (Le dijo mientras Lucy miró las Shuriken clavadas en el suelo)

**Lucy:** ¿Qué es eso?

**Sasuke:** alguien nos atacó, el que lo hizo está esperando a que salgamos para atacarnos

**Lucy:** ¿Por qué alguien querría atacarnos? (No respondió, éste con su Sharingan estaba buscando al atacante, en eso se percató de una gran firma de Chakra y unas enredaderas de madera fueron hacia ellos)

**Sasuke:** ¡muévete! (La apartó de ahí) **estilo de fuego: Jutsu llamas del fénix** (Sasuke disparó pequeñas bolas de fuego que quemaron la madera que los atacaba, ellos aterrizaron en el suelo) Lucy, ponte tras de mi (ellos miraron a Danzo caminar hacia ellos)

**Danzo:** vaya Sasuke, de todas las personas eres el último que se unirse a un gremio

**Lucy:** ¿q-quien es ese? (Dijo temblando)

**Sasuke:** el es Danzo, el actual maestro de Grimoire Heart

**Lucy:** ¿maestro de Grimoire Heart? Creí que el maestro era Hades

**Danzo:** Hades murió niña, has estado siete años pérdida en el tiempo

**Lucy:** no entiendo ¿Por qué Grimoire Heart nos está atacando? ¿venganza por lo de Tenroe?

**Sasuke:** me quiere a mi

**Lucy:** ¿Qué?

**Sasuke:** ¿ves esos vendajes que tiene? Los oculta por una razón, en ese brazo tiene implantados todos los ojos que robó de mi familia (esto impacto a Lucy ¿Qué clase de monstruo se implantaría los ojos de otra persona)

**Lucy:** ¡esta enfermo! ¿Qué clase de persona haría eso? ¡es repugnante!

**Sasuke:** tú viste lo que pueden hacer mis ojos ¿verdad? (Lucy recordó ver el Rinnegan de Sasuke) esa técnica visual se llama Sharingan y es la que me permite usar mis poderes (poniéndolo de esa forma ya cobra más sentido porque éste hombre busca los ojos de Sasuke, poder, poder para usarlo para su beneficio)

**Danzo:** estás en lo correcto Sasuke, eh venido a por esos ojos (éste se quita las vendas revelando el brazo de Sharingans) mira como eh recuperado el poder de todos ellos, lo que la magia no pueda hacer (Lucy al ver al tipo casi vomita de lo repulsivo que es)

**Sasuke:** 'maldicion, aún no eh recuperado toda mi fuerza desde la ultima vez, si enfrento a Danzo ahora… tengo que hacerlo, si no, los del gremio'

**Danzo:** hora de morir **¡Estilo de viento: Jutsu corriente de aire!** (De su boca lanzó una gran corriente de aire hacia ambos pero Sasuke actuó rápidamente)

**Sasuke: ¡estilo de fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!** (Ambos ataques chocan el uno al otro cancelándose, en ese momento Danzo hizo otra seña de manos)

**Danzo: ¡estilo de madera: Jutsu dragón de madera!**

**Sasuke:** '¿el dragón de madera del primer Hokage?' (Agarra a Lucy y evade el ataque)

**Lucy:** ¿es magia de creación de madera?

**Sasuke:** más o menos pero es diferente a la magia de Laki, mucho más fuerte

**Danzo:** no escaparas Uchiha **¡Estilo de aire: Jutsu gran esfera de aire!** (Disparó balas de aire que alcanzaron a darle a Sasuke y ambos caían al suelo)

**Lucy: ¡Abrete portal del carnero: Aries!** (Aries apareció u generó bombas de lana en el suelo para caer de forma segura) Sasuke ¿estas bien?

**Aries:** lo siento

**Sasuke:** si… estoy bien (Mira a Danzo acercarse a gran velocidad) guh… atrás de mi Lucy

**Lucy:** Aries, puedes irte (está en un destello desaparece) te ayudaré a pelear

**Danzo: ¡estilo de aire: Jutsu gran esfera de aire!** (Vuelve a disparar contra ambos)

**Sasuke:** ¡esta vez no! (Pone su mano en el suelo) **¡estilo de tierra: Jutsu gran muro de barro!** (Esto creó un gran muro de tierra que bloqueó los ataques de Danzo) 'después de esto debo agradecerle a Kakashi por éste Jutsu'

**Lucy:** '¿también maneja magia de tierra?'

**Sasuke:** Lucy, tienes que irte, me ocuparé de él

**Lucy:** de ninguna manera, te voy a ayudar 'es alguien peligroso así que tendré que llamar a lo mejor de lo mejor' **¡Ábrete portal del león: Loke!** (Loke aparece en seguida)

**Loke:** muy bien, ya estoy aquí Lucy, no tienes nada de que preocuparte

**Danzo:** eso lo veremos **¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!** (Lanzó una gran bola de fuego que impactó a Sasuke)

**Sasuke:** 'Ha copiado mi técnica'

**Loke:** ¡cuidado Lucy! (La bola ya iba a impactar en ellos hasta que Sasuke contrarresta con su propio Jutsu de bola de fuego, fue cuando Loke aprovechó y fue hacia Danzo) **¡impacto regulus!** (Da un fuerte golpe a Danzo que lo deja muy herido pero uno de los Sharingan se cierra cosa de la que se percata Sasuke)

**Sasuke:** ¡sal de ahí! (En eso el cuerpo de Danzo desaparece y otro sale de la nada atravesando a Loke con su espada Elemental impactando a los presentes)

**Lucy:** ¡Loke!

**Loke:** lo siento Lucy (éste desaparece volviendo al mundo de espíritus celestiales)

**Lucy:** ¿Qué pasó? estoy segura de que Loke lo había vencido

**Sasuke:** uso una técnica de mi clan, Izanagi, a costa de perder un Sharingan él puede anular su derrota

**Lucy:** pero… ¿Cómo vencemos a un tipo así de fuerte?

**Sasuke:** eliminando sus ojos aunque claro, siempre puede usar esa técnica, habría que acabar con cada uno al mismo tiempo ¿tienes algo que pueda hacerlo?

**Lucy:** creo que si **¡abrete puerta del arquero: Sagitario!** (El arquero apareció frente a ellos)

**Sagitario:** eh hola ¿Qué pasa?

**Sasuke:** yo lo distraeré, que prepare nueve flechas (Sasuke salgo hacia Danzo atacando con sus Armas)

**Danzo:** es hora de usar mi magia **¡Disparos del dios del fuego!** (Disparó bolas de fuego negras sorprendiendo a Lucy)

**Lucy:** ¡esa magia es…!

**Sasuke: ¡estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego!**

**Lucy:** ¡No uses fuego, se lo va a comer! (Danzo estaba a punto de hacerlo cundo Sasuke sonrió)

**Sasuke:** caíste **¡Amaterasu!** (En eso el fuego de Sasuke se convirtió en el Amaterasu sorprendiendo a Danzo quien solo ardió de dolor ante la técnica, Danzo iba a usar la técnica visual pero) ¡Ahora!

**Lucy:** ¡apunta a los ojos Sagitario!

**Sagitario:** muy bien, hola qué pasa (dispara las flechas impactando en los Sharingan de Danzo)

**Danzo:** no… así no… puedo usar Izanagi ¿Cómo es que eh perdido?

**Sasuke:** ¡Danzo! (Venía hacia él con un Chidori a toda velocidad)

**Danzo:** nos veremos de nuevo, Uchiha (se teletransporto)

**Sasuke:** guh…. Maldita sea ¡se escapó!

**Lucy:** Sasuke (Ella se acerca a él) ¿Qué fue todo eso?

**Sasuke:** te lo explicaré todo, pero antes debemos volver, ya es tarde y no pudimos cumplir la misión (ya de regreso al gremio Sasuke le dijo todo a Lucy pero con verdades y mentiras, le dijo que Danzo fue quien mató a su familia en la supuesta granja donde venía y robó los ojos Sharingan, el cual mintió diciendo que era una magia antigua algo secreta)

**Lucy:** lamentó oír eso Sasuke, siento lo de tu familia y que ese tipo use su magia para hacer cosas malas

**Sasuke:** no tienes que, por ahora no lo veremos en un buen tiempo, con esas heridas estimó que pasarán meses antes de que se recupere (entran al gremio y Lucy se percata de lo deprimidos que están algunos de sus compañeros)

**Lucy:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Happy:** Bueno, en primer lugar el maestro ahora es el viejo

**Gray:** aunque más a fuerzas que de ganas, Gildarts iba a ser el maestro pero éste rechazó la oferta y se fue a su misión de siempre, después Natsu, Wendy y yo fuimos a ver a la vieja para ver si tenía un brebaje que nos hiciera fuertes pero nos sacó a palos de ahí

**Natsu:** aunque claro, le dio a Wendy unos hechizos que debe aprender a usar

**Happy:** resulta que la vieja Porlyusica es la contraparte de Edolas de Grandiney la dragona de Wendy

**Lucy:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Happy:** pero eso no es todo, Natsu casi pierde contra Max

**Lucy:** ¡¿Contra Max?!

**Max:** ¡ya basta porfavor! (Dijo llorando)

**Gray:** tch, a comparación de hace siete años, todos aquí se han vuelto muy fuertes, vaya descaro

**Erza:** no se desanimen, hay que ser positivos

**Max:** eso es fácil de decir Erza pero ya no es lo mismo

**Alzack:** Saberthoot lo complica todo

**Busca:** Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus tampoco son los gremios débiles que solían ser antes

**Max:** no podemos hacer nada para recuperar estos años perdidos , ser los mejores de Fiore no será fácil, no basta con el poder individual de cada uno de nuestros miembros más fuertes

**Erza:** ya veo… va a tomar tiempo para que las cosa vuelvan a cómo eran antes

**Romeo:** ¡ya hemos esperado siete largos años Erza!

**Macao:** Romeo

**Romeo:** solo hay una manera de ser los numero uno rápidamente (esto llamo la atención de Sasuke, todos los del equipo Tenroe se quedaron confundidos mientras los demás se asustaban con la idea)

**Warren:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Nab:** ¡No puede ser!

**Max:** ¡¿Se refiere a?!

**Macao:** por supuesto que no, prometimos no volver a participar

**Romeo:** ¡Voy a hacerlo! ¡lo haré!

**Macao:** ¡claro que no, no volveremos a hacer el ridiculo!

**Romeo:** ¡ya no puedes decidir eso! ¡ya no eres el maestro!

**Macao:** pero te lo digo como tu padre ¡no lo harás! (vio a sus compañeros) levanten la mano los que no quieran participar (casi todos levantaron la mano)

**Todos:** ¡YO!

**Alzack:** chicos, cálmense un poco

**Bisca:** es algo vergonzoso

**Nab:** ¡oigan pero, esta vez el equipo de Tenroe ha vuelto, con Erza y los demás no podemos perder!

**Warren:** pero su poder sigue siendo el de antes

**Max:** oh, todavía tenemos a Sasuke (todos lo miraron)

**Nab:** ¡Es verdad!

**Warren:** ¡tenemos a Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** aún si decidiera ir, no garantizo nada ya que según tengo entendido, todo un equipo tiene participar, no haré todo solo

**Natsu:** ¡¿Alguien me explica que es eso?!

**Romeo:** es algo que se empezó a celebrar después de que se fueran, es una competencia para decidir al mejor gremio del país

**Happy:** ¡inpresionante!

**Natsu:** ¡suena interesante!

**Romeo:** ¡todos los gremios del país participan y ponen a prueba su poder mágico! ¡se llaman Los grandes juegos Mágicos!

**Natsu:** ¡ooohhh!

**Lucy:** ¿grandes juegos mágicos?

**Wendy:** suena divertido

**Erza:** ya veo, con esto Fairy Tail puede volver a ser el número 1 de Fiore

**Todos:** ¡Si!

**Makarov:** ¿y creen poder ganar con el nivel que tienen ahora?

**Macao:** ¡exacto!

**Romeo:** el ganador recibirá 30,000,000 Jewels

**Makarov:** ¡participaremos!

**Macao:** ¡maestro!

**Droy:** aún es imposible ganar, participarán Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus

**Warren:** y Saberthoot

**Jet:** hemos quedado en último las últimas competencias

**Makarov:** los derrotaremos a todos

**Natsu:** ¡estoy que ardo!

**Jet y Droy:** ¡esta Loco!

**Natsu:** ¿Cuándo es éste festival?

**Romeo:** en tres meses

**Natsu:** ¡bien, es tiempo suficiente para hacernos más fuertes! ¡Fairy Tail se volverá el más fuerte de Fiore!

**Gray:** me parece bien

**Lucy:** si unimos nuestras fuerzas

**Erza:** no habrá nada que nos detenga (en eso Sasuke sale del salón del gremio, esto lo notaron el equipo Natsu)

**Gray:** parece que no le gusta el ruido

**Wendy:** ¿estará bien?

**Lucy:** si… solo ha tenido… un largo día (Wendy se le queda viendo mientras sale del gremio)

* * *

**Y ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESTAMOS YA A PUNTO DE COMENZAR LA SAGA DE LOS GRANDES JUEGOS MAGICOS, ME ENCUENTRO ACTUALMENTE TRABAJANDO EN ESA PARTE AHORA MISMO Y ES HORA DE QUE CONOZCAN EL PROCESO QUE HAGO DE CREAR UN FIC**

**\- YO PRIMERO ESCRIBO UNA IDEA EN WORD, FORMULANDO UN GUION O BORRADOR QUE ESTA EN CONSTANTE CAMBIO**

**\- YO DESPUES PASO EL CONTENIDO QUE QUIERO PARA UN CAPITULO Y LO PASO A DOC MANAGER**

**\- AQUÍ YA LE DOY LOS TOQUES FINALES PARA SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO, ASI ES COMO ESTOY SUBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA**

**MI BORRADOR DE ESTA HISTORIA YA ABARCA EL PRIMER DIA DE LOS JUEGOS MÁGICOS Y ME ENCUENTRO ESCRIBIENDO IDEAS Y QUIERO QUE ME AYUDEN Y QUE SEAN PARTE DE ESTO, PERO DEBI DECIRLES LO QUE YA TENGO Y NO TENGA QUE RECHAZAR IDEAS ASÍ QUÉ AQUÍ ESTÁ LO YA ESTABLECIDO**

**\- SASUKE SERA PARTE DEL EQUIPO A **

**\- LOS JUEGOS ANTES DE LAS BATALLAS YA ESTAN ESTABLECIDAS Y ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS EN LAS PELEAS**

**\- LA REVANCHA DE JURA Y SASUKE ES UN HECHO Y NECESITO SU OPINIÓN, ¿EN EL PRIMER DIA SUSTITUYO A JELLAL POR SASUKE VIENDOME OBLIGADO A CAMBIAR A LUCY POR JUVIA O MIRA PARA ENFRENTAR A FLARE? ¿O LO DEJO IGUAL Y ME GUARDO LA REVANCHA PARA EL DIA FINAL EN DONDE HAY LUCHA DE ELIMINACIÓN REMPLAZANDO A LAXUS QUIEN ENFRENTA A JURA Y A ORGA? RECUERDEN COMENTAR **

**ASI QUE NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO MAS **


	8. Entrenamiento

**BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC, NADA QUE COMENTAR ACA ASI QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: entrenamiento**

Sasuke se acercaba a cierto lugar donde él solía ir a entrenar desde que llegó a Earthland, al llegar se sentó a meditar canalizando Chakra, de seguro iba a participar en dicha competencia así que debía prepararse, después de todo él ya no es de los que se confían y esta vez es seguro que volvería a enfrentar a Jura solo que esta vez iba a mostrar todo lo que tenía y él iba a hacer lo mismo aunque cosas como él Susanoo Perfecto y el Chibaku Tensei estaban fuera de la ecuación en dicho enfrentamiento, en eso ve que alguien se acerca, era la pequeña Wendy

**Wendy:** yo… eh, lamento irrumpir tu entrenamiento… me preguntaba si… podrías enseñarme tu magia de aire

**Sasuke:** ¿mi magia de aire?

**Wendy:** si, lo que usaste contra Erza

**Sasuke:** '¿acaso habla del Shinra Tensei?' Lo siento, no puedo (esto impacta a Wendy) no me malentiendas, es solo que esa técnica no son del elemento viento (esto dejó intrigada a Wendy) esa es una técnica de repulsión, es decir que expulsó energía para repeler los ataques de mis oponentes, no es viento

**Wendy:** oh bueno, lamento haberte molestado, yo eh… me voy a…

**Sasuke:** espera (Ella se detuvo) jamás dije que no te enseñaría nada, lo que dije fue que no te enseñare esa técnica tal cual, pero hay una de ellas si se puede adaptar a tu magia (hace un Rasengan) esta técnica que vez se llama Rasengan, no es mía propia, más bien es de un amigo pero tengo entendido que se basó en el elemento aire para hacerlo y eso te voy a enseñar, es muy efectiva para derribar a un oponente y tiene muchas variaciones que es lo que harás usando tu magia, pero te advierto que el entrenamiento será duro ya que tenemos Tres meses

**Wendy:** me… me esforzaré

**Sasuke:** bien, es una técnica difícil de aprender, fue creada por el papá de mi amigo y tardo en perfeccionarlo en tres años pero tanto su hijo como otro compañero nuestro aprendieron la técnica en tres semanas, espero que lo hagas en una semana (esto impacta a Wendy) empiezas mañana, así que prepárate (Wendy agradeció y se fue) 'espero lo logre, por lo que eh visto la magia es similar al Chakra a su manera, ahora solo me enfocare en entrenar' (éste vuelve a meditar)

* * *

Al día siguiente

Wendy y Sasuke se encontraron en el mismo lugar solo que esta vez Charle vino a ver su entrenamiento ya que Wendy se lo había comentado

**Sasuke:** antes de empezar debo saber que tan bien controlas tu magia ¿ves ese blanco de allá? Usa tu mejor ataque usando la menor cantidad de magia que puedas (Ella se dio vuelta)

**Wendy:** **¡Rugido del dragón del cielo!** (Destruyó el árbol que Sasuke le indicó, éste con su Sharingan vio que no le costó nada de magia)

**Sasuke:** bien, tienes buen control (va y agarra un globo con agua) hoy tendrás que desarrollar la primera lección de esta técnica

**Wendy:** ¿un globo de agua?

**Sasuke:** El primer paso es girar el agua de un globo en varias direcciones hasta hacerlo estallar, para esto se necesita crear una corriente constante de magia, con esta parte del entrenamiento aprenderás a hacer rotar tu magia. En este entrenamiento la noción del sentido con el que gira tu magia es vital para completarlo exitosamente, puesto que se debe hacer girar la magia en dirección opuesta a la natural, haciendo que el flujo se vuelva inestable, permitiendo así estallar el balón de agua

**Wendy:** se ve complicado

**Charle:** ¿pero que tonterías estas diciendo? Eso es imposible de realizar (en eso Sasuke les demuestra a las dos que se puede haciendo la lección con facilidad sorprendiendo a ambas)

**Sasuke:** ahora tu, yo me iré mientras tanto a meditar (Wendy vio el globo de agua y en seguida se dispuso a intentar la lección sin éxito alguno) concéntrate, haz rotar tu magia en el sentido contrario a la natural, por ejemplo, mi flujo normal va hacia la derecha, lo hago a la inversa, busca en qué lado gira tu magia (Ella cierra los ojos y siente el flujo de su magia y en seguida hace lo inverso, hay mucha turbulencia en el globo pero no se rompe)

**Wendy:** esto va a ser difícil

**Sasuke:** ya casi lo tienes, sólo debes hacerlo rotar y romper el globo (con otro vuelve a hacer la demostración) espero y esta lección la termines el día de hoy

**Wendy:** ¿Cuántas lecciones son?

**Sasuke:** tres y cada una es más difícil que la anterior (Esta se preocupó, pasaron las horas y Wendy aún no lo lograba, justo cuando el sol se ocultaba, el globo en las manos de Wendy reventó)

**Wendy:** lo hice ¡lo hice! ¡mire, lo hice!

**Sasuke:** sabia que podías hacerlo, ahora (saca una pelota de goma) El segundo paso consiste en hacer estallar una pelota de goma, debes liberar una densa cantidad de magia, es por eso que la principal clave es el poder en tu magia, Como no existe agua dentro de la pelota es difícil sentir la magia dentro para disminuir o aumentar el flujo, La clave para dominar este ejercicio es enfocar tu concentración en un punto especifico de tu mano para aumentar la potencia de rotación y hacer estallar la pelota

**Wendy:** se ve aun mas complicado

**Sasuke:** lo es, si quieres practica en tu casa y mañana veré como has avanzado, no espero que lo completes mañana asi que practica

**Charle:** ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto?

**Sasuke:** ya lo veras (Wendy volvió al día siguiente pero no logro nada en ese tiempo, era imposible poder hacer reventar la pelota de goma)

**Wendy:** esto… es muy difícil, es como si su dificultad fuera 100 veces mayor al anterior

**Sasuke:** lo se, por eso te dije que no espero que lo hagas hoy, mi compañero tardo dos semanas en esa prueba, es más, no lo hizo como se debía y eso le costó el hacerlo correctamente hasta hace poco así que me gustaría que lo hicieras como te digo (Wendy siguió tratando y no pudo)

**Wendy:** ¿me muestras cómo lo haces? (Éste hizo reventar una pelota de goma)

**Sasuke:** recuerda que no tiene agua, así que debes buscar el centro y hacerlo rotar con mucha fuerza (dijo volviendo a meditar, dos días y parece que la pelota de Wendy se estaba empezando a desestabilizar pero sin éxito de que se rompa, iba a acabar el tercer día practicando esta segunda lección) será mejor que dejes eso, parece que hoy tampoco vas a poder

**Wendy:** puedo hacerlo… puedo hacerlo (Sasuke veía mucha determinación en la niña, la conocía poco, casi nada, no sabía porque ella quiso que le enseñara sus técnicas, tal vez por la relación de amistad que empezó con Lucy o tal vez le cayó bien a la niña) guh

**Charle:** no te esfuerces más niña, ya casi no te queda magia

**Wendy:** no Charle (siguió aplicando magia a la bola hasta que por fin después de tanto la bola no aguantó más y reventó) lo… lo logre (iba a desmayarse cuando Sasuke la atrapó )

**Sasuke:** debiste hacerle caso al gato, aunque debo admitirlo, en tres días hiciste lo que él dobe no hizo en dos semanas, te llevaré de vuelta al gremio para que descanses (Charle vio lo gentil que era Sasuke, tal vez se equivocó con el)

* * *

En el gremio

**Mirajane:** bien, cuidare de Wendy esta noche (ellos habían llegado, por suerte ahí estaba Mira junto algunos miembros del gremio que estaban a punto de reventar por el alcohol)

**Sasuke:** te lo agradezco, por cierto ¿no has visto a Lucy? No la eh visto en cuatro días

**Mirajane:** no, de seguro anda entrenando con los demás, parecen estar emocionados por el festival

**Sasuke:** hm… de todas formas gracias

**Mirajane:** ¿tú también estás entrenando?

**Sasuke:** si, quiero estar en plena forma para dar lo mejor, tengo un combate pendiente con Jura

**Mirajane:** así que piensas ir en serio con el

**Sasuke:** hm (éste sólo se retira y Mira observa a la pequeña Wendy durmiendo profundamente)

**Mirajane:** se nota que ha estado trabajando muy duro

**Charle:** el entrenamiento que ese sujeto le ha puesto está muy pesado pero se ve que es buena persona, aunque, siento que algo está ocultando

* * *

Al día siguiente

Sasuke ya estaba con Wendy a punto de darle la última lección para aprender la técnica del Cuarto Hokage, para esto Wendy vio que había muchos globos en un contenedor grande

**Sasuke:** pon atención, esta es la última lección para aprender esta técnica, En la última parte del entrenamiento debes aprender a utilizar los dos primeros pasos al mismo tiempo, para realizar esto debes intentar no reventar el globo de aire para que éste pueda mantener la forma esférica de magia

**Wendy:** ¿no reventar el globo?

**Charle:** pero ¿Qué no el objetivo es reventar esas cosas?

**Sasuke:** esta vez no (Wendy con solo aplicar magia éste reventó de inmediato) ¿ves? El globo se revienta muy fácilmente hasta que no encuentres ese equilibrio y hacer esto (genera el Rasengan) ahora sigue, si te quedas sin globos avísame e iré a comprar más (regresa a meditar mientras Wendy veía el globo y pone cara seria)

* * *

Séptimo día de entrenamiento

Han pasado los días y finalmente era el último día de entrenamiento y Wendy en este momento pudo no reventar el globo de aire

**Wendy:** lo… lo hice (esta Mira a Sasuke)

**Sasuke:** ahora podrás hacer el Rasengan, hazlo sin el globo (Wendy lo hizo aunque la esfera que se formó en ves de ser de color azul era de color verde, el color que tenía la magia y además se veía diferente) felicidades, has podido aprender el Rasengan en tan solo una semana pero éste entrenamiento aún no acaba, ahora que conoces el Rasengan debes darle tu propio toque

**Wendy:** ¿mi toque?

**Sasuke:** debes hacerlo tuyo, por ejemplo (éste genera un Rasengan pero éste empieza a ponerle un poco de Raiton y va hacia un árbol) **¡Estilo de rayo: Rasengan de mil tormentas!** (Ambas miraron asombradas) eso harás estos Tres meses, busca tu técnica y aplícala al Rasengan, si lo logras antes podrás seguir practicando esas técnicas tuyas que te dieron para perfeccionar tu magia, pero te advierto que va a ser aún más difícil que aprender el propio Rasengan

**Wendy:** si (en seguida ambos siguieron entrenando, Wendy trataba de poner un poco de magia de viento en el Rasengan sin éxito alguno)

* * *

Tres meses después

Los juegos Mágicos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, sólo hacían falta cinco días para el gran día pero Sasuke estaba algo extrañado pues cierto grupo aún no se hacia presente

**Sasuke:** ¿tres meses y no saben nada?

**Mirajane:** hm… espero estén bien, conociendo a Natsu seguro está entrenando día y noche

**Cana:** pero Lucy dudo mucho que siga ese régimen, también va para Levy (en eso Sasuke siente algo y se levanta de la mesa)

**Sasuke:** iré a caminar un poco, después de todo yo no eh terminado mi entrenamiento (éste sale del gremio y éste empieza a caminar por El bosque – nota del autor: los siguientes diálogos corresponden a cada gremio en Fiore pero sin dejar de enfocar a Sasuke caminando)

**Ooba:** ¿los grandes juegos mágicos? ¡siempre acabamos en segundo lugar! ¡¿creen que éste año será igual a los demás?! ¡se equivocan! (Se enfoca al gremio) ¡Jura! ¡Lyon! ¡Ustedes van a participar!

**Lyon:** claro, si nos lo dice estoy de acuerdo

**Jura:** yo iba a participar de todos modos, oí que Uchiha va a participar, quiero mi revancha (se enfoca de nuevo a Sasuke caminando) iré en serio esta vez y siento que él también lo hará (se cambia la perspectiva de diálogo ahora con Blue Pegasus)

**Ichiya:** así que Jura va a participar (se enfoca al gremio) no me gusta esa escénica

**Bob:** oí que el chico nuevo de Maki también lo hará (se vuelve a enfocar a Sasuke caminar)

**Ichiya:** eso es aún peor, derroto a Jura ¿no? Éste año va a ser complicado (se cambia la perspectiva de diálogo a Saberthoot)

**Sting:** ¿en serio? (Se enfoca al mago) Parece que Natsu va a participar, va a ser muy interesante ¿Qué piensas Rogué?

**Rogue:** no me importa

**Sting:** ¿ni siquiera el miembro que venció a Jura?

**Rogue:** … (se enfoca a Sasuke) no, la verdad no me importa (Sasuke en eso llega a una playa donde ve a Jet y Droy viendo como el equipo Natsu junto a Levy se quejaban)

**Lucy:** ¡Maldito Bigotón! ¡devuélvenos nuestro tiempo!

**Todos:** es nuestro fin (Sasuke se empieza a acercar mientras se enfoca a un gremio misterioso)

**Ivan:** hemos esperado siete largos años, maldito Makarov, el día de nuestra venganza contra Fairy Tail ha llegado, los ansiados juegos mágicos (ya Sasuke había alcanzado a los miembros)

**Sasuke:** así que aquí estaban

**Lucy:** Sasuke

**Sasuke:** saben, para no regresar al gremio debieron haber entrenado arduamente para el festival en cinco días ¿me equivoco?

**Lucy:** hehe, Bueno, veras… nosotros eh

**Sasuke:** no entrenaron ¿verdad? Bueno, entonces tendrán que esperar un año para participar si quieren ganar

**Erza:** ¡de ninguna manera, aún podemos lograrlo, tendremos un entrenamiento infernal en cinco días, no habrá tiempo para dormir!

**Sasuke:** es imposible aumentar tu poder en solo cinco días, hazlo si quieres pero no habrá diferencia (en eso una Paloma de posa sobre la cabeza de Erza)

**Lucy:** ¿una paloma?

**Gray:** miren, trae una nota

**Natsu:** ¿qué dice?

**Erza:** "para Fairy Tail, vayan al puente colgante que está en el oeste" (así los magos junto a Sasuke fueron al lugar de encuentro)

**Natsu:** no hay nadie ¿Qué diablos?

**Gray:** ¿será una broma?

**Lucy:** sabía que no debíamos venir (en eso el Puente empieza a reconstruirse)

**Gray:** eso es…

**Levy:** el Puente

**Lucy:** ¡¿Se reparó?!

**Natsu:** ¡podemos cruzar al otro lado!

**Erza:** debe ser nuestra invitación

**Lucy:** podría ser una trampa

**Sasuke:** tiene razón, será mejor que vaya por el frente

**Natsu:** ¡no me importa quien sea, vamos por el! (Así todos cruzaron por el bosque hasta toparse con tres figuras encapuchadas haciendo que Sasuke se ponga en guardia)

**Hombre:** gracias por venir (Erza se impacto por la voz del sujeto) Fairy Tail (los tres se quitaron las capuchas revelando ser Jellal Fernández, Meredy y Ultear)

**Erza:** Jellal

**Jellal:** no has cambiado nada Erza, supongo que ya todos se han enterado de mi escape

**Sasuke:** algo había oído (en ese momento se ven la cara) un criminal muy poderoso que acabó con el consejo, supongo eres tú

**Jellal:** tú debes ser el nuevo miembro del que tanto hablan, aquel que venció a Jura, por tu mirada creo que no confías en mi

**Sasuke:** no confió en nadie en general, debiste tener una razón para escapar y después contactar a un gremio legal, debes ser apegados a ellos

**Jellal:** no te equivocas pero el escape no fue mi plan

**Ultear:** Meredy y yo lo sacamos de allí

**Meredy:** yo no hice nada, Ultear hizo casi todo

**Juvia:** Meredy

**Meredy:** Juvia, ha pasado tanto tiempo

**Juvia:** 'así que ahora es capaz de sonreír'

**Lucy:** ¿Jellal escapó?

**Natsu:** ¿no son de Griamore?

**Gray:** esperen… eso los hace nuestros enemigos

**Sasuke:** así que son del gremio obscuro Griamore Heart, tengo un par de palabras que tratar con su maestro actual

**Ultear:** es verdad que éramos de Griamore pero desertamos, ni siquiera sabemos que ha sido de ellos, hemos cometido tantos crímenes que aunque pase toda mi vida tratando de remediarlo no podré hacerlo así que trato de salvar a todas las personas que pueda, como Jellal

**Jellal:** está bien, tú y yo, ambos combatimos contra la obscuridad, es parte del pasado

**Sasuke:** 'ya veo, se de lo que hablan, yo pase por ese camino de redención, supongo que puedo confiar en ellos' (guarda su espada)

**Erza:** Jellal ¿recuerdas algo?

**Jellal:** me acuerdo de todo (se impacto) hace seis años en prisión mi memoria volvió, Erza… no se que decir

**Ultear:** fui responsable de lo qué pasó en la isla… yo controlaba a Jellal así que, no pido que me perdonen

**Jellal:** pensé que moriría en esa prisión, la pena de muerte es lo que me merecía hasta que Ultear me libero, no puedo decir que encontré una razón para vivir, creamos un gremio, no es uno legítimo por obvias razones pero tampoco es que seamos un gremio obscuro, somos uno independiente, lo llamamos Crime Sorciere

**Levy:** ¿un gremio independiente?

**Happy:** ¿Qué significa eso?

**Levy:** que no están con la federación

**Droy:** oí rumores de Crime Sorciere

**Jet:** han estado destruyendo gremios obscuros por todo el continente

**Ultear:** solo tenemos una meta

**Jellal:** nuestro gremio está aquí para limpiar toda la maldad que trajeron los gremios obscuros, para que nunca hayan magos obscuros como nosotros

**Sasuke:** bien pero ustedes no nos trajeron aquí solo para presentarse

**Ultear:** bien, escuchamos que iban a entrar a los juegos mágicos y como no podemos acércanos tenemos que pedirles un favor

**Natsu:** ¿quieren que metamos a uno de ustedes? No hay problema

**Jellal:** no es eso, cada año en los juegos mágicos siento una extraña energía mágica, quiero identificar la fuente

**Lucy:** ¿magia extraña? Pero van a estar muchos gremios así que es normal que haya magias nuevas o extrañas

**Jellal:** también pensamos eso pero est firma viene de una fuente maligna similar a Zeref (en eso Natsu se pone furioso)

**Natsu:** Zeref

**Sasuke:** hm…

**Ultear:** queremos saber la fuente de esta magia

**Jellal:** así podemos rastrear a Zeref

**Meredy:** por supuesto les estaremos alentando desde las sombras, pero mientras tanto busquen esta magia

**Erza:** parece una búsqueda complicada pero les ayudaremos

**Ultear:** gracias

**Gray:** ¿estas segura Erza?

**Erza:** no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras una fuerza misteriosa rodea a todos los gremios de Fiore

**Sasuke:** 'hm, puede que esta fuerza misteriosa se trate de Danzo, debo mantener alta la guardia'

**Ultear:** claro que les pagaremos por adelantado

**Natsu:** ¡comida!

**Lucy:** dinero para la renta

**Ultear:** he mejorado mi técnica arca del tiempo, puedo elevar el nivel de sus habilidades

**Todos:** ¿eh?

**Ultear:** es como un aumento de poder pero es muy diferente, todos los magos tienen un contenedor en su interior para determinar su límite de poder mágico, cuando se vacía el Ethernano de la atmósfera entra al cuerpo y vuelve a la normalidad pero estudios reciente han descubierto un Segundo que no usamos, un potencial dentro de todos, un Segundo origen, con mi arco del tiempo puedo evolucionar sus contenedores para que usen el segundo contenedor, en pocas palabras les dará un aumento mágico mayor que cualquier entrenamiento que han hecho hasta ahora

**Todos:** ¡SSSIIII!

**Natsu:** ¡no entendí nada!

**Ultear:** pero, tendrán que soportar un dolor inimaginable

**Levy:** das miedo…

**Lucy:** si…

**Natsu:** ¡No importa! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡¿Cómo puedo darte las gracias?! ¡Empiezas a parecer una mujer de verdad!

**Ultear:** soy una mujer (Sasuke en eso se da la vuelta) eh, si quieres puedo liberar tu segundo origen

**Sasuke:** no es necesario, gracias por la oferta, tengo que ir a revisar el entrenamiento de alguien (éste se va mientras que Ultear hacía lo suyo con los presentes)

* * *

**PUES ESO HA SIDO TODO, PARECE QUE SASUKE HA TOMADO COMO DISIPULA A WENDY, TENGO PLANES PARA ESO EN UN FUTURO ASI QUE ESTEN ATENTOS A LO QUE VIENE, ADEMAS TENGO LA ESPERANZA DE QUE DEN SU VOTO ACERCA DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, SOLO QUEDA UN CAPÍTULO MÁS ADEMAS DE ESTE PARA QUE DEN SU OPINION, SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO **


	9. Empiezan los Grandes Juegos Mágicos

**HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS, ESTE SERA EL ULTIMO CAPÍTULO PARA VOTAR, ASEGURENSE DE HACERLO, ESTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ MAS DE RELAX ASI QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS MANGAKAS**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Empiezan los Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

El día había llegado y Makarov había elegido el equipo principal del gremio el cual estaba formado por Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy y Sasuke con Wendy como reserva, todos ellos ya habían llegado a la capital de Crocus pero Natsu, Gray y Lucy estaban en el suelo quejándose

**Gray:** h ... hey, aún no me siento bien, no sabemos si ese hechizo funcionó

**Lucy:** si, pero si siento que mi poder mágico ha aumentado, aún así me duele todo el cuerpo

**Erza:** maldición ¿no se sientan avergonzados de ustedes mismos?

**Lucy:** ¿Cómo es que tú estás bien?

**Gray:** tal vez tuvo un segundo origen desde el principio

**Sasuke:** andando, debemos encontrarnos con el maestro (ellos grabaron la ciudad hasta que vieron al maestro con los demás)

**Makarov:** Veo que finalmente han llegado a tiempo ¡empecémos con este evento de una vez! ¡Les mostraremos el poder de Fairy Tail (comience a reírse y enseguida comience a oir a un grupo reírse)

**Natsu:** ¡eh! ¡¿Quién se ha reído?!

**Civil:** ¡¿acaso vienen por el ultimo lugar otra vez?!

**Civil 2:** todos saben que Saberthoot van a dominar (en eso Sasuke se acerca a los que dejan de reír y miran el Sharingan de Sasuke dejan de reír)

**Sasuke:** piérdanse (ambos salen de ahí corriendo)

**Lucy:** aterrador

**Gris:** creo que da más miedo que Erza

**Makarov:** ¿están listos? 30,000,000 * coff * quiero decir, den lo mejor para ser el mejor gremio de Fiore, los combates enviaremos mañana pero no sabemos nada acerca de las reglas

**Alzack:** la competencia cambia cada año

**Bisca:** tiro al blanco vino el año que no salimos

**Jet:** y en el que no participé fue una carrera

**Droy:** el ganador es quien pueda dominar las pruebas a la perfección

**Levy:** si, eh investigado las anteriores ediciones y son siempre muy diferentes, pero siempre hay combates mano a mano, oh y el libro de reglas dice que los maestros de gremio no deben combatir, ni tampoco los que no porten la marca de gremio

**Gray:** Bueno, esa era de esperarse

**Levy:** también dice que cada evento deberá permanecer en secreto pero también viene un aviso, todos los participantes deben estar en sus alojamientos a las 12:00

**Natsu:** ¡ya llegamos hasta aquí, vámonos a visitarla!

**Lucy:** ¡Si!

**Sasuke:** ¿y si saben donde están los alojamientos?

**Lucy:** en Honeybone

**Natsu:** ¡estaremos para las 12:00!

**Wendy:** Bueno, nosotros también vamos a recorrer el lugar

**Charle:** pero rápido niña

**Sasuke:** los acompaño

**Wendy:** ¿eh?

**Sasuke:** necesito hablar contigo (los tres se van mientras que Erza se queda sola y va al alojamiento, mientras que los demás se van a pasear, Gray entre ellos iba solo)

**Juvia:** Gray (éste voltea y ve a Juvia acercarse)

**Gray:** Juvia ¿Qué estas…?

**Juvia:** vine a alentar a todos en el gremio, Um… ¿te gustaría ir a comer? S…solo… solo conmigo

**Gray:** ahora que lo dices tengo mucha hambre

**Lyon:** Bueno en eso hay varios restaurantes buenos en la ciudad (aparece atrás de ellos)

**Gray:** ¡Lyon!

**Juvia:** ¡HAUGHH! (Lyon la toma y la lleva)

**Lyon:** ¿Qué tal si vamos al centro?

**Juvia:** ¡HAUGHH!

**Gray:** ¡bastardo! ¡no te vayas llevándote así a uno mis amigos!

**Lyon:** ustedes van a competir en los juegos mágicos ¿verdad? Bueno, nosotros en Lamia Scale vamos a salir vencedores, quedamos Segundo en el segundo lugar el año pasado sin Jura o yo participando, sabes lo que trato de decir ¿verdad?

**Gray:** que yo recuerde Sasuke ya venció a Jura y él va a participar en nuestro equipo ¿sabes tú lo que significa eso?

**Lyon:** ¿Qué tal si apostamos? Si ganamos Juvia se une a Lamia Scale

**Gray:** ¡¿Pero que dices?! ¿y si ganamos?

**Lyon:** les devolvemos a Juvia

**Gray:** ¡pero ella siempre fue de los nuestros! ¡¿Qué clase de apuesta es esa?!

**Lyon:** ¿tienes miedo de perder?

**Gray:** ¿Qué has dicho?

* * *

Con Wendy

Los tres estaban mirando el castillo Mercurius de la ciudad

**Sasuke:** dime una cosa ¿lograste dominar la técnica?

**Wendy:** creo que si, incluso aprendí mis nuevas técnicas de dragón Slayer

**Charle:** ha estado entrenando mucho (en eso Sasuke se percata de algo atrás de ellos) ¡oye ¿me estas escuchando?!

**Sasuke:** alguien nos está diciendo (saca un Kunai y ve a un pequeño ser moverse en los techos) quédense atrás de mi (en eso el pequeño ser salto hacia ellos pero Sasuke lanza el Kunai y da en la capa del pequeño dejándolo en una pared, rápidamente van hacia él pero al llegar ya no estaba más que un trozo de tela y el Kunai) hm

**Charle:** ¿Qué fue eso?

**Wendy:** tengo miedo

**Sasuke:** conque así quieren jugar, será mejor volver al hotel, falta una hora para que den las doce en punto

**Charle:** si

* * *

En el alojamiento

**Erza:** ¿Dónde diablos han estado?

**Gray:** solo tuve una cena algo rara (imagino esa cena con Lyon y Juvia)

**Lucy:** nosotros... Bueno ¿como lo explicó?

**Natsu:** ¡grrr No los vamos a perdonar!

**Happy:** ¡Si!

**Lucy:** nos encontramos con dos Magos de Saberthoot y… (en eso Sasuke y Wendy llegan) Sasuke

**Sasuke:** lamentó la demora (levanta el trozo de tela) alguien quiso sabotearnos (se impactan)

**Charle:** si, afortunadamente Sasuke logró asustarlo

**Erza:** me alegro ¿decías Lucy?

**Lucy:** Natsu y Happy tuvieron un rose con dos Magos de Saberthoot y sus Exeed, lo más increíble es que esos dos eran Dragón Slayer

**Sasuke:** conque si, ya había oído hablar de ellos, los dragones gemelos, Sting y Rogue, se dice que son los magos más poderosos de Saberthoot

**Lucy:** si, es lo que dijeron

**Erza:** pueden suponer un problema (en eso la puerta se vuelve a abrir)

**Lisanna:** ¡Hola!

**Elfman:** hey

**Lisanna:** hemos traído aperitivos

**Natsu:** que bien, me muero de hambre (empieza a comer)

**Gray:** oye, deja algo para nosotros (en eso dan la campanada de medianoche)

**Sasuke:** ya es medianoche (en eso un gran Holograma de un hombre con una gran máscara de calabaza apareció)

**Presentador:** ¡A todos los gremios de los grandes juegos mágicos! ¡vamos a comenzar un evento preliminar para reducir el número de participantes de 113 a 8!

**Sasuke:** ¿solo van a pasar ocho equipos? Huh, me recuerda a cierto examen de la academia

**Erza:** esperen, no nos dijeron nada antes

**Natsu:** ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! ¡es enorme!

**Lucy:** parece ser un holograma

**Happy:** ¡es una calabaza!

**Sasuke:** viéndolo tiene sentido (todos miran a ver a Sasuke) para un torneo como éste, 113 equipos son demasiados, es normal que éste tipo de rondas se lleven a cabo

**Erza:** ¿pero que no avisen? Además aún está la presencia maligna, esto me da a pensar que también hay que sospechar de los organizadores

**Sasuke:** buena deducción pero yo no lo veo así, podrás decir lo que sea acerca de avisar o no, pero tener un factor sorpresa para ver cómo se desenvuelven los participantes es algo común en este tipo de eventos, de dónde yo vengo sucedió algo similar, no nos avisaron nada acerca de una preliminar o de que iba a tratar la prueba, todo para ver que tan bien salíamos del problema y cómo podríamos salir adelante, a una hora cómo está éste tipo de prueba determinarán a los más fuertes aún en un estado de cansancio y ver quien puede resistir la prueba

**Lucy:** eso tiene sentido

**Presentador:** ¡cada año más y más gremios vienen a participar, eso indica que se están tomando esta competencia a la ligera, así que éste año vamos a reducir a los competidores a solo ocho, ahora las reglas de la preliminar son sencillas (en eso todas las posadas de los competidores empiezan a moverse)

**Gray:** ¿pero que mierda? (Wendy se iba a resbalar pero es atrapada por Sasuke)

**Lucy:** ¿Qué está pasando?

**Presentador:** ¡A partir de estos momentos, todos competirán contra todos! ¡la meta es el Domus Flau! ¡los primeros ocho equipos que lleguen a la meta serán los que participen en los grandes juegos mágicos!

**Lucy:** ¡oigan la posada se está transformando!

**Elfman:** las demás también lo están haciendo!

**Wendy:** ¿Qué significa esto? (En eso se empiezan a formar caminos)

**Sasuke:** parece que las posadas serán el punto de salida

**Presentador:** ¡son libres de usar cualquier tipo de magia, no hay restricciones en eso! ¡apresurense a ser uno de los primeros ocho equipos en llegar! ¡aunque si no llegan los cinco miembros juntos perderán! ¡una cosa más! ¡no nos hacemos responsables si alguien se pierde en el laberinto!

**Natsu:** ¡¿Laberinto?! (En eso una gran esfera de metal de tamaño colosal Aparece en el cielo)

**Presentador:** ¡el evento preliminar, el laberinto del cielo… Comienza Ya! (Todos veían el laberinto)

**Natsu:** ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

**Lucy:** tenemos que atravesar esa cosa para llegar a la meta

**Gray:** ya ha empezado la competencia, debemos apresurarnos

**Sasuke:** Wendy, quédate aquí, no tardaremos nada

**Wendy:** si

**Todos:** ¡equipo Fairy Tail, Vamos allá! (Salieron a la carga hacia la entrada del laberinto)

**Gray:** ¡esa es la entrada del laberinto!

**Natsu:** ¡no, es la entrada a ser el gremio más fuerte!

**Sasuke:** tengo experiencia en laberintos, síganme y estaremos llegando entre los primeros (entraron al laberinto)

**Lucy:** miren eso

**Gray:** el diseño el Laberinto es en 3-D

**Natsu:** ¡Que lió!

**Erza:** el estadio Domus Flau está al Éste así que debemos dirigirnos hacia allá

**Sasuke:** normalmente ese sería el caso pero esto es un laberinto, ir al éste podría significar varias posibilidades, llegar al estadio es una, pero podría ser peor, podríamos terminar en un lugar sin salida e incluso terminar al otro lado, en un laberinto las opciones de perderse son infinitas para cualquiera pero no para mí (éste activa su Sharingan y descubre su Rinnegan) estos ojos me permiten ver señales de magia cercanas y ver a toda una multitud no es complicado, desde aquí veo el estadio y a los demás equipos, bien, tengo el camino, síganme (empezaron a seguirlo pero en eso se toparon con el gremio Twilight Ogre)

**Gray:** ¡esos son… Twilight Ogre!

**Natsu:** ¡A por ellos!

**Mago de Twilight:** hey ¿esos son?

**Mago de Twilight 2:** ¡Son Fairy Tail y….! (Ve a Sasuke) el demonio de los ojos rojos (todos se impactan y no reaccionaron por el ataque de fuego de Natsu)

**Natsu:** desgraciados, vamos a ganarles

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

**Natsu:** ¡eliminando la competencia! ¡dime dónde está la meta!

**Sasuke:** no tenemos tiempo para esto (agarra a Natsu de la bufanda y lo arroja hacia enfrente con el grupo) esto no es un festival de lucha, es una carrera hacia el estadio, no podemos perder el tiempo acabando con cada equipo que se nos cruce de frente, así que tenemos que darnos prisa o a éste paso llegaremos de último o peor, no califiquemos así que vamos a seguir sin pelear (Natsu se enoja con él y siguen a través del laberinto y en el camino se topan con más gremios y para desagrado de Sasuke, Natsu terminó peleando de nuevo teniendo que intervenir) la próxima vez te dejaré dormido

**Natsu:** inténtalo

**Erza:** ya basta, tenemos que llegar (ellos llegaron a la línea de meta)

**Presentador:** felicidades, han llegado y pasado la preliminar

**Lucy:** lo hicimos

**Gray:** menos mal

**Natsu:** supongo que somos los primeros

**Presentador:** de hecho, son los últimos en llegar (todos se impactaron y Sasuke le da un golpe a Natsu)

**Sasuke:** bien hecho Dobe, si no te hubieras quedado a pelear con quien aparecía enfrente habríamos llegado primero, ya que tenía el camino correcto

**Gray:** idiota, bien hecho Natsu

**Natsu:** ¡oigan no es mi culpa!

**Erza:** sin excusas (todos salen de ahí y se preparan para el evento del día siguiente)

* * *

Por la mañana del día siguiente

El equipo de Fairy Tail estaba en su sala de espera, todos ellos lucían uniformes del gremio hechos por el propio Makarov, se podían oír los gritos de la multitud en el estadio y un montón de ruido adicional

**Erza:** escuchen los gritos de ánimo

**Lucy:** parece qué hay mucha gente

**Gray:** No pueden ser puros magos, debe haber mucha gente normal ahí también

**Natsu:** a todo esto ¿Qué son estas ropas?

**Erza: **el uniforme del gremio, el maestro dijo que teníamos que vestirnos conjuntamente

**Sasuke:** además, éste conjunto da una buena presentación (éste apareció con un atuendo similar al normal pero su capa llevaba el mismo patrón de colores que el gremio y la marca del gremio estaba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho así como en la parte de atrás, su camisa era igual con el mismo patrón pero no colgaba una manga sino que esa parte donde no tenía su brazo estaba sellado)

**Lucy:** sabes, es raro no verte vestido de negro

**Sasuke:** no siempre eh usado negro, hubo una vez hace años que use blanco y azul pero el color no importa, la meta es ganar

**Gray:** tiene razón, así que es hora de salir (en eso ellos se aproximan a su puerta de entrada)

**Chapati:** ¡Ha llegado el momento! ¡es el festival mágico Anual! ¡Los grandes juegos Mágicos! ¡Soy su Locutor, Chapati Lola acompañado del antiguo miembro del concejo el señor Yazima, quien se ha unido a nosotros como comentarista! ¡Bienvenido Yazima-Sama!

**Yazima:** es un placer

**Chapati:** ¡La invitada del día de hoy es la señorita Miss Fiore en persona, Jenny Realight de Blue Pegasus!

**Jenny:** ¡Este año Ganaremos!

**Chapati:** ¡Los miembros de cada equipo ya están entrando! ¡Y aquí viene el equipo que quedó en Octavo Lugar en la preliminar, a pesar del nombre de su gremio, ellos son muy ruidosos y destructivos, se trata de Fairy Tail! (Salieron haciendo una gran entrada pero la gente comenzó a abuchear al gremio)

**Natsu:** ¡Nos están abucheando!

**Gray:** ¿Qué rayos?

**Chapati:** ¡Aunque cada año siempre quedan en último lugar esta vez pasaron las preliminares, aunque claro, en último lugar! ¡aunque con el regreso del equipo Tenroe ¿podrán convertirse en el mejor gremio?! ¡y no podemos olvidar al que derrotó a Jura, el quinto mago santo de todo el pais!

**Yazima:** estoy contento de verlos a todos, felicidades Fairy Tail

**Lucy:** oh que mal con los abucheos

**Sasuke:** no les den importancia

**Erza:** tiene razón, lo más importante es tener el apoyo de nuestros compañeros (en eso ven a todo el gremio en las gradas apoyándolos pero en eso se quedan impactados por quien hacía más ruido)

**Gray:** ¿esa no es?

**Lucy:** ¡No puede ser!

**Erza:** no lo creo (se ve a la primera maestra apoyándolos)

**Todos:** ¡¿Maestra Mavis?!

**Mavis:** eh venido a animar

**Makarov:** ¿vino a animar? Pero usted…

**Mavis:** está bien, no se preocupe, sólo los que porten la marca del gremio podrán verme

**Makarov:** eso no es lo que me preocupa

**Mavis:** bien, estar en Tenroe es bastante aburrido la verdad

**Chapati:** ¡El siguiente equipo son los que obtuvieron el séptimo lugar en la preliminar! ¡Los perros del ejército del infierno! ¡Quatro Cerberus!

**Magos de QC:** ¡Somos salvajes!

**Chapati:** ¡En sexto lugar tenemos un gremio sólo de mujeres, las bailarinas de las profundidades del mar, Mermaid's Heel!

**Macao y Wakaba:** ¡¿Había un gremio así?!

**Chapati:** ¡En quinto lugar están las Alas Azules que brillan en la obscuridad, Blue Pegasus!

**Jenny:** ¡den lo mejor de ustedes!

**Chapati:** ¡En cuarto Lugar, los destructores de la diosa del amor y la guerra, Lamia Scale!

**Ooba:** ¡¿Por qué obtuvieron el cuarto lugar en la preliminar?! ¡Son Idiotas!

**Sherria:** perdón abuela, es que soy muy torpe (Ella se cae accidentalmente)

**Lyon:** Sherria

**Sherria:** perdón Lyon

**Natsu:** ¿Quién es ella?

**Gray:** ¿Dónde está la "Amor Usual"?

**Lucy:** en Blue Pegasus hay un conejo

**Yuka:** ella es Sherria la hermana menor de Sherry

**Toby:** realmente es muy fuerte

**Sherria:** si, mi amor no es lo suficientemente bueno

**Toby:** ¡Estaba ayudándote!

**Sherria:** ¡lo siento!

**Yuka:** cálmate (en eso Sasuke y Jura se ven cara a cara)

**Jura:** espero ansiosa nuestra revancha Uchiha

**Sasuke:** lo mismo digo, Jura

**Chapati:** ¡Seguimos, en el tercer puesto tenemos un caso especial, tenemos a un gremio debutante en éste año! ¡Son los asaltantes de Media Noche, Raven Tail!

**Natsu:** ¡¿Raven Tail?! (Todos se impactaron)

**Erza:** es el hijo del maestro, Iván

**Lucy:** pero eso significa

**Makarov:** ¡Son un gremio obscuro! ¡¿El gran torneo mágico esta de acuerdo en que compita un gremio obscuro?!

**Lisanna:** maestro

**Macao:** cálmese (trataron de sostenerlo)

**Mavis:** siento una magia maligna (en eso Sasuke se les queda viendo y en seguida activa su Sharingan)

**Erza:** ¿Qué es?

**Sasuke:** ese sujeto, el de azul con sombrero de copa, su magia me resulta familiar… hm, así que es eso, es el que trato de atacarnos a Wendy y a mi (el equipo se impacta)

**Natsu:** ¿Qué has dicho? ¿fueron ellos?

**Gray:** que sucio

**Erza:** ¿estas seguro? Habías descrito a un ser pequeño

**Sasuke:** mi Sharingan nunca miente, además ese no es su cuerpo real, es un muñeco

**Erza:** conque si

**Natsu:** ¡acabare con ellos! (Fue hacia ellos pero Sasuke lo detiene)

**Sasuke:** si bien fueron ellos no tienes pruebas, si los atacas fuera de las reglas te van a sacar de la competencia, ya llegará el momento de desquitarse

**Chapati:** ¡según nuestra información Raven Tail se formó hace siete años, se legalizaron hace poco

**Yazima:** entonces ya no son un gremio obscuro después de todo

**Makarov:** maldito Ivan, trata de jugar conmigo

**Iván:** eh esperado éste momento, Makarov

**Chapati:** ¡todavia faltan dos equipos que superaron las preliminares!

**Gray:** uno de ellos es Saberthoot pero ¿Quién será el otro?

**Erza:** '¿Acaso ese equipo es de donde viene esta magia?'

**Chapati:** ¡muy bien, denles la bienvenida, en segundo lugar… oh que sorpresa, tal vez esta es la oportunidad que necesitaban las hadas! ¡¿en serio?!

**Equipo Fairy Tail:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Sasuke:** conque si

**Chapati:** ¡El equipo B de Fairy Tail!

**Natsu:** ¡¿QUÉ?! (Éste estaba formado por Gajeel, Laxus, Juvia, Mirajane y un mago misterioso, todos en el público se estaban preguntando porque había Dos equipos, unos no se lo creían) Hey, Hey, Hey ¡¿Qué hace Mistogan aquí?!

**Erza:** ¿me estás diciendo que eres… Jellal?

**Jellal:** shh

**Natsu y Gray:** ¡Realmente eres el! (Hubo mucha confusión y bastantes quejas respecto a que hubiera Dos equipos de un solo gremio)

**Natsu:** ¡¿Pero que cojones?! ¡¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?!

**Chapati:** ¡bien, señor Yazima, parece que mucha gente está confundida por el cambio de reglas!

**Yazima:** desde un inicio se permitía inscribir a lo mucho dos equipos a competir

**Lucy:** ¡No sabíamos eso!

**Makarov:** ¡JAJAJA ASÍ ES FAIRY TAIL!

**Chapati:** los equipos deben competir entre ellos, entonces ¿Qué pasa si hay dos equipos del mismo gremio?

**Jenny:** pero ¿no sería injusto? Si mandan a un miembro a competir ¿no habría dos miembros del mismo gremio?

**Chapati:** esto significa que Fairy Tail se encuentra en una gran ventaja en este momento

**Lucy:** ya me parecía que había más gremios de lo normal

**Natsu:** ¡¿Me están tomando el pelo?! ¡aunque seamos del mismo equipos vamos a derrotarlos! ¡ahora somos rivales que están en distintos equipos! ¡No tienen ninguna oportunidad!

**Gajeel:** por mí está bien, ya que terminaron en octavo

**Gray:** si, por culpa del cerebro de flama y su estupidez

**Mavis:** ese sujeto de la máscara no es del gremio ¿verdad?

**Makarov:** ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

**Macao:** le dijimos que no lo hiciera

**Wakaba:** ¡intentamos pararle!

**Mavis:** no es malo, siento que comparte el mismo espíritu que el resto del gremio

**Happy:** es una larga historia, es como si fuera un miembro del gremio

**Panther Lily:** ya veo, es el Jellal de Earthland

**Mavis:** ¿es fuerte?

**Makarov:** claro, era uno de los Diez magos santos

**Mavis:** ya veo, lo apruebo

**Makarov:** ¿eh?

**Mavis:** siempre que Fairy Tail gane

**Droy:** incluso nuestra primera maestra

**Jet:** es demasiado precipitada

**Levy:** pega con el estilo de nuestro gremio

**Chapati:** ¡Muy bien, hay que continuar, ya tan solo falta un gremio y creo que ya todos saben quienes son ellos, los más fuertes, los invencibles, los campeones de cada año! ¡SABERTHOOT! (Entraron con una gran ovación por parte del público)

**Gray:** ellos son

**Lucy:** los más fuertes del reino

**Natsu:** al fin llegan (hubo cruce de miradas)

**Chapati:** ¡ahora que han llegado todos los equipos de éste año, ¿Qué le parecen señor Yazima?

**Yazima:** es bueno ser joven

**Chapati:** hum, eso no es lo que eh preguntado ¡muy bien, perdón por hacerlos esperar! ¡Aquí está el programa de los juegos mágicos! (Aparece una tabla)

**Gray:** ¿tenemos juegos y batallas en el primer día?

**Natsu:** ¡Batallas!

**Chapati:** como pueden ver, todos los equipos ya tienen puntos según su clasificación, las reglas de las batallas son muy simples, unos equipos lucharán con otros, el equipo ganador recibirá 10 puntos y el perdedor ninguno, en caso de empate cada uno recibirá 5 puntos, ahora ¡empezamos ya los grandes juegos mágicos! ¡empieza el escondite! ¡cada quien envíe a un miembro de cada equipo y una vez seleccionados explicaremos las reglas!

**Sasuke:** según tengo entendido, el juego dice esconderse por lo que es un atrapa atrapa, si me lo permiten, soy el indicado para eso

**Gray:** Lyon va a participar, me gustaría pelear a mi

**Sasuke:** analiza a tus adversarios (Gray mira que fueron elegidos la chica de las zanahorias de Mermaid, el sujeto rosa de Raven, Juvia de Fairy Tail B, el enmascarado de carnaval de Saberthoot, un mago cualquiera de Quatro Cerberus y Eve de Blue Pegasus)

**Gray:** no veo nada especial en ellos, salvo por Lyon, Juvia y ese tipo de Saberthoot

**Sasuke:** es por eso que debo ser yo, ya los eh analizado a todos

**Gray:** tch, como quieras

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO UNA VEZ MÁS TENIA MUCHO TRABAJO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ABARCARA TODO EL PRIMER DIA DEL EVENTO DESDE EL JUEGO HASTA LAS PELEAS ASI QUE VOTEN ACERCA DE LOS CAMBIOS CAPÍTULO DE HABITACIÓN DE JURA Y JELLAL POR LA REVANCHA DE SASUKE O ME LA GUARDO PARA EL FINAL?**

**SOLO UN AVISO: PASARAN SEMANAS PARA EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO YA QUE AUN ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL A DIFERENCIA DE LOS ANTERIORES QUE YA LOS TENIA HECHOS **

**NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA **


	10. El primer juego, oculto

**DIOS, HA PASADO MÁS DE UN MES DESDE QUE NO ACTUALIZO, LAMENTO LA LARGA ESPERA, LOS PROYECTOS FINALES DEL SEMESTRE ME HAN TENIDO MUY OCUPADO Y ESTE CAPÍTULO YA LES AVISO ES EL MÁS LARGO QUE EH ESCRITO PARA ESTA HISTORIA Y TAMBIEN LES AVISO QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS ME VOY A TARDAR EN SACARLOS POR LO QUE YA LES DIJE, TRABAJOS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, ADEMAS DE QUE PREFIERO TARDARME EN SACAR UN CAPITULO LLENO DE CALIDAD QUE SACAR UNO CADA TERCER DA Y NO SEAN BUENOS CAPÍTULOS, GRACIAS POR ENTENDER Y ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, LOS DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

* * *

**El primer juego, oculto**

\- Todos los participantes se estaban reparando para el primer evento del primer día, el que más estaba mentalizando era Sasuke quien miraba detenidamente a sus oponentes, ademas del programa del evento

\- **Sasuke: **hm... Los grandes juegos mágicos, sin dudoa es un evento bastante interesante y muy bien organizado, cinco días, cada uno con un juego y una sesión de peleas aunque, el ultimo día es un gran torneo, todos los juegos van a ser aleatorios al igual con las batallas, ahora, la forma de obtener puntos va a ser distinto para cada evento, por ejemplo, en los juegos los puntos se repartirán de dos en dos, mientras que en las batallas se definirá en derrota, empate y victoria, siendo 0, 5 y 10 pts respectivamente, al final el gremio que tenga más puntos será el ganador del evento y coronado como el más fuerte

\- **Presentador: **¡Qué todos los participantes de "esconderse" vengan!

\- **Sasuke: **parece que ya es hora

\- **Lucy: **¡Hazlo lo mejor que puedas!

\- **Natsu:** ¡ni se te ocurra perder contra el equipo de Gajeel... o el de Saberthoot... o el de Raven!

**\- Gray: **¡Dale una paliza a Lyon de mi parte! (Sasuke los voltea a ver y les hace una seña de que esta de acuerdo con lo que le dijeron, en eso Sasuke se acerca al grupo de participantes de los demás equipos mientras que los comentaristas comentaban el evento

\- **Chapati: **¡Finalmente estamos listos para empezar! ¡me pregunto que clase de evento será esconderse! ¡señor Yajima, ¿hay alguien en quien nos debamos fijar?

\- **Yajima: **hm... bien, todos sabemos que Rufus es muy fuerte y es alguien a considerar, pero voy a echarle un ojo al nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail, Sasuke

\- **Chapati: **¿y que dices tu Jenny?

\- **Jenny: **yo me fijare en Eve por supuesto, es muy fuerte (ya todos los participantes estaban reunidos junto al presentador con el casco de calabaza)

\- **Lyon:** querida Juvia, solo para que lo sepas, lucharé con todas, por ti mi querida Juvia (ella solo se sintió incómoda y Sasuke solo se limitó a mirar

\- **Null Puding:** bien ¿ya nos van a decir de que va esto? No nos han dicho nada acerca del evento y esta a punto de comenzar la competencia, además se me hace muy injusto que Fairy Tail tenga dos competidores en el juego (dijo el mago de Raven Tail, Sasuke le mando una mirada de desconfianza hacia este tipo)

\- **Presentador: **lo lamento, pero son las reglas, el hecho de que dos equipos de un solo gremio hayan llegado al evento principal es algo que se califica como impresionante. Calabaza

\- **Rufus: **pues a mi me parece bien, tengo un pensamiento en forma de melodía, que haya dos de ustedes no supone una gran ventaja

\- **Yaeger:** en realidad, no representa ninguna diferencia para mí

\- **Beth:** si, por mi esta bien

\- **Rufus:** la verdad es que los compañeros pueden ser una debilidad, podemos secuestrarlo, interrogarlos y amenazarlos, el enemigo puede usarlos para tener ventaja en ciertas situaciones

\- **Presentador:** ábrete campo. Calabaza (dijo mientras que en medio del estado en la zona de la arena apareció una gigantesca ciudad artificial, lo cual impresionó a muchos magos incluyendo al propio Sasuke)

\- **Lucy:** ¡¿una ciudad?!

\- **Erza:** es enorme (todo el publico estaba aplaudiendo y alentando en gritos por toda la arena)

\- **Happy: **wow, una ciudad entera

\- **Makarov:** sorprendente

* * *

En la arena

\- Todos los participantes estaban en zonas distintas debido ciudad artificial creada por el evento

\- **Eve:** bien, aquí jugaremos a las escondidas

\- **Beth:** waaaa ¿dónde me escondo?

\- **Nul Puding:** je je

\- **Yaeger:** esto es extraño ¿cómo vamos a jugar a las escondidas?

\- **Chapati:** ¡todos los presentes en este estadio podrán ver lo que pasa a través de nuestra visión Lacrima, nuestros ocho participantes desconfianza dicen la posición de los demás, las reglas del juego son muy simples, cada uno tendrá que esconderse y buscar a los demás!

\- **Natsu:** ¡¿Qué dijo?!

\- **Chapati:** ¡encontrar a cada uno en esta ciudad, son libres de usar cualquier magia que deseen, solo tienen que dar en el blanco, si hacen contacto se les añadirá un punto y se le restará 1 al que reciba el golpe! (en eso, alrededor de los participantes empiezan a aparecer varias figuras las cuales eran similar a los participantes)

\- **Lucy:** ¡pero si tienen su mismo rostro!

\- **Erza:** esto va a ser duro

\- **Chapati:** ¡estás son sus copias, si golpean una por error se les restará un punto! ¡así que dispersense, sean como gatos negros bajo la noche que Oculto comienza ya! (Hacen sonar un gong)

\- **Sasuke:** 'así que esto es oculto, realmente es interesante, ponen a los participantes en una gran ciudad llena de copias de nosotros que actuarán como distractores, el punto de este juego será mezclarse con las copias y buscar a los reales y atacar, si fallamos no solo perderemos un punto sino que nos exponemos al ataque del Real, es un juego de estrategia que si se juega con cuidado, será un festival de puntos, en verdad si que lo planearon bien, menos mal entre yo a este evento, un ninja en un un juego de esconderse, bien, ahora será mejor mezclarse con las copias y mi sharingan hará el resto, si veo al verdadero me llevaré algunos puntos' (este empezó a caminar de forma natural junto a los clones)

\- **Gray:** ¿qué hace? ¿No debería buscar a los otros?

\- **Natsu:** ¡Hey, muévete y acaba con todos!

\- **Erza:** nada de eso, el esta siguiendo el juego, se esta mezclando y a la vez buscando a los verdaderos

\- **Lucy:** tiene razón, recuerden que sus ojos detectan la magia en las personas y esas copias por muy exactas que sean no tienen esa misma firma de magia que los verdaderos y Sasuke lo sabe

\- **Makarov:** si que es bastante listo (este sonríe) tenemos esto ganado (Sasuke siguió caminando hasta que la ciudad cambio)

\- **Chapati:** ¡Juvia Locksar acaba de atacar a un clon y ha perdido un punto! ¡ahora, cuando esto pasa el jugador se reiniciará en otra área distinta en diez segundos después de esto, hasta que alguien más pierda un punto de esta manera, pazaran diez segundos y se reiniciará su posición, eso sí, el tiempo del evento no se detiene!

\- **Sasuke:** hm… parece lógico (siguió caminando hasta que sintió algo detrás de él y salta lejos del gran puño espinoso de Nul Puding)

\- **Nul Puding:** je je, te encontré pequeña mosca

\- **Sasuke:** supuse que vendría por mi, para encontrarme debes saber leer la firma de magia del oponente

\- **Nul Puding:** tienes razón y ahora (se abalanzó hacia el preparando otro ataque) ¡acabare contigo! (Sasuke una vez más se apartó)

\- **Sasuke:** 'tch, no debo usar ataques de gran área o le daré a los dobles, tendré que usar mi taijutsu y tal vez pueda usar esto (hace una seña de manos) bien'

\- **Nul Puding:** ¿a donde crees que vas? (Sasuke volteo hacia arriba y recibe un golpe de este mandándole lejos impactando a los magos de Fairy Tail)

\- **Lucy:** ¡Le dio!

\- **Erza:** ¡no puede ser!

\- **Natsu:** ¡Imposible!

\- **Chapati:** ¡vaya golpe, Nul Puding gana punto y Sasuke Uchiha pierde… (pero antes de decir algo el cuerpo de Sasuke desaparece en una nube de humo impactando a todos) ¡¿pero qué acaba de pasar?! ¡el cuerpo de Sasuke se hizo humo!

\- **Nul Puding:** ¿Qué? (En eso Sasuke aparece detrás de este y le da una fuerte patada que lo manda volar)

\- **Chapati:** ¡no se que magia uso Sasuke pero el que atacó Nul Puding no era el Real y el verdadero Sasuke aparecio de la nada atrás de Nul Puding ganando un punto para Fairy Tail!

\- **Macao:** por supuesto, ese es Sasuke

\- **Makarov:** ¡estamos en primer lugar!

\- **Mavis:** pero me pregunto… ¿qué clase de magia fue esa? No es ninguna que haya visto antes

\- **Nul Puding:** bastardo (se estaba levantando)

\- **Sasuke:** se que vas a venir tras de mi siempre por lo que acabaré contigo aquí y ahora **¡Bansho ten'in!** (Dijo extendiendo su brazo atrayendo a Nul Puding hacia el impactando a todos los presentes incluso al propio mago de Raven Tail y justo cuando ya iba a llegar con Sasuke este ya había preparado su ataque) **rasengan** (este dio de lleno mandando a volar a Nul Puding)

\- **Chapati:** ¡impresionante, no sabemos lo que acaba de hacer Sasuke pero dejó fuera a Nul Puding con ese combo, hasta ahora el va a la cabeza!

\- **Lucy:** impresionante

\- **Erza:** ¿qué…?

\- **Gray:** atrajo a ese mago hacia el y lo remató con esa esfera que usó contra Erza

\- **Wendy:** 'esa esfera (miro su mano) lo que me enseñó en estos tres meses, es una técnica muy poderosa'

\- **Makarov:** vaya, Sasuke no deja de sorprenderme

\- **Lucy:** 'Sasuke

\- **Sasuke:** bien, eso hará que me deshaga de él por un rato (en eso se percata de algo en el suelo y varias zanahorias salen disparadas hacia el a gran velocidad)** ¡Shinra Tensei!** (la zanahorias de repulsión de Sasuke mando volar todas las espinas, en eso ve una planta salir del suelo junto con Beth)

\- **Beth:** demonios, mi ataque falló (en eso llega Yaeger de Quatro Cerberus para preparar su ataque)

\- **Yaeger:** ¡jaja jaja, te vi usando magia! (Dijo pero es derribado por un ataque de hielo de Lyon)

\- **Lyon:** yo también te veo, es hora de recuperar el honor de Lamia Scale (se acercó lentamente a Sasuke pero en eso ambos miran hacia arriba debido a un grito de una chica, Lyon al ver quien era se sonroja) Juvia… sus bragas (Juvia le da una patada voladora que lo manda a volar)

\- **Juvia:** Sasuke… se que eres fuerte pero debo intentar vencerte

\- **Sasuke:** es por esa apuesta del maestro ¿verdad? (Todo Fairy Tail se quedó en silencio)

\- **Gray:** ¿de qué apuesta habla?

\- **Erza:** no tengo idea

\- **Sasuke:** en fin, no me interesa esa apuesta pero… (paró de hablar, este ve a Null Puding venir con un ataque directo hacia ellos pero)

\- **Null Puding:** ¡los tengo! (Sasuke agarra a Juvia y la saca del camino con un salto evadiendo el ataque) tch

\- **Lucy:** otra vez fue a por Sasuke

\- **Erza:** esos malditos

\- **Gray:** por suerte, parece que Sasuke es demasiado para el (en eso empieza a nevar en toda la arena)

\- **Beth:** ¿Nieve?

\- **Chapati:** ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Ha empezado a nevar en la ciudad!

\- **Jenny:** Eve

\- **Eve:** nadie puede soportar bajas temperaturas, así que pierden predicción en su magia

\- **Ichiya:** sin mencionar que puede ver su aliento a esta baja temperatura

\- **Ren:** y las copias no tienen aliento

\- **Hibiki:** si (Eve empezó a atacar a cada participante pero Lyon lo atacó por detrás)

\- **Lyon:** buen intento, pero los magos de hielo no nos afecta el frío

\- **Eve:** me lo imaginaba (en eso Sasuke aparece delante de ellos y les da una patada a ambos)

\- **Chapati:** ¡miren eso, Sasuke de Fairy Tail no fue afectado por la técnica de Eve! (En eso Sasuke ve que está siendo rodeado por todos los participantes menos por Rufus quien no se le ha visto) ¡ahora está siendo rodeado por todos los participantes)

\- **Sasuke:** ya veo, antes de comenzar ¿alguien quiere retirarse? (Todos se abalanzaron contra el Uchiha) veo que no (las primeras en llegar fueron Beth y Juvia quienes solo fueron apartadas con Sasuke saltando sobre ellas pateando a Yaeger en el proceso, en eso ve a Puding atrás de el preparando un golpe, Sasuke se da vuelta mostrando el reniegan y justo cuando va a ser golpeado Sasuke en un instante aparece unos metros atrás y con una seña de manos prepara su ataque) **¡estilo de fuego: jutsu llama del fénix!** (Las bolas de fuego golpearon a Puding mandándolo a estrellarse mientras que Sasuke voltea a ver a Eve y Lyon que preparaban ataques de hielo)

\- **Lyon: ¡Dragón de hielo!**

**\- Eve: ¡Furia Blanca!** (Sasuke se quedó ahí y preparó su más grande Jutsu de fuego)

\- **Sasuke: ¡estilo de fuego: Jutsu bomba llama de dragón!** (Un gran torrente de fuego se abrió paso y dio a los dos magos derribandolos)

\- **Chapati:** ¡increíble amigos, Sasuke ha barrido el piso con todos los participantes y se ha colocado a la cabeza del marcador!

\- **Lucy:** vaya, Sasuke ha acabado con todos ellos , nos ha puesto a la cabeza del marcador

\- **Erza:** no cantemos Victoria, aún no ha salido el mago de Saberthoot

\- **Gray:** si, esto no me gusta nada (Sasuke seguia evita si los ataques de los demás sin moverse de ahí, en eso ve a Null Puding en el aire preparando un golpe pero en eso Sasuke agarra una copia y la arroja hacia Null Puding no pudiendo evitar golpear a la copia perdiendo un punto siendo electrocutado)

\- **Chapati:** ¡ha usado una copia como escudo humano, increíble!

\- **Sasuke:** ya me harté de esto** ¡estilo de tierra: flujo del río de tierra!** (Colocó su mano en el suelo y todo el suelo alrededor de él se transformó en lodo atrapando los pies de todos, Sasuke saltó y se puso fuera de la trampa, en eso siente algo y ve hacia arriba y todos los demás hacen lo mismo viendo a Rufus en el techo más alto de la ciudad del evento)

\- **Rufus:** este evento es muy simple

\- **Chapati:** ¡¿E-Ese es?! (Todos menos Sasuke estaban impactados)

\- **Rufus:** recuerdo perfectamente sus matices de sus movimientos, la firma de su magia

\- **Lucy:** ¿¡Que está haciendo allá arriba?!

\- **Natsu:** ¡Sal de ahí Sasuke!

\- **Gray:** es como decir que los ha encontrado a todos (Sasuke solo se le quedo viendo)

\- **Rufus:** recuerdo… lo recuerdo todo **¡Memory Make…!**

\- Gray: ¡¿eso es magia de creación?!

\- **Rufus: ¡into a night of falling stars!** (Rufus disparó varios rayos de energía que se dirigieron hacia todos los participantes impactando en cada uno, incluso se vio que Sasuke recibió el ataque generando una nube de polvo)

\- **Lucy:** ¡Sasuke!

\- **Erza:** no puedo creerlo (todos sufrieron el ataque de Rufus salvo Null Puding quien se apartó y fue hacia Rufus con un gran salto)

\- **Null Puding:** jiji, estás sobresaliendo mucho (lo golpeó pero desapareció traspasándolo) ¿una copia?

\- **Rufus:** eso era un recuerdo de mi estando ahí (apareció atrás de el) no tengo necesidad de usar señuelos (le dio con un ataque de energía derribándolo de ahí mientras el público vitoreaba a Rufus y riéndose de Fairy Tail)

\- **Chapati:** ¡atrapó a todos! ¡incluso Sasuke sucumbió al ataque del mago de Saberthoot! ¡este es el poder del gremio más fuerte del país! (Todos veían donde estaban Sasuke muy preocupados ya que no había señales de el)

\- **Lucy:** Sasuke

\- **Wendy:** oh no, pobre Sasuke (todos estaban felicitando a Rufus, incluso su gremio estaba sonriendo de forma orgullosa y burlona)

\- **Rufus:** esto no es nada interesante organizadores, ya que no tengo que esconderme

\- **Presentador:** ca-calabaza

\- **Rufus:** y aunque me escondiera y alguien me atrapará, no lograrían golpearme (hubo silencio hasta que se oyó un crujido en el suelo llamando la atención de todos, en eso sale Sasuke desde debajo de la tierra impactando batidos incluso Saberthoot quienes disimularon, Sasuke empezó a correr por los edificios como todo un ninja)

\- **Rufus:** hm…

\- **Chapati:** ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Sasuke ha salido de la tierra totalmente ileso! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! (En eso en el área donde estaba Sasuke se puede ver un cráter con un agujero en el suelo) ¡¿acaso…?!

\- **Lucy:** ¡se fue bajo tierra!

\- **Erza:** 'hm, Sasuke Uchiha… (recordó su combate con el) no deja de sorprenderme' (todo Fairy Tail empezó a vitorearlo y animándolo)

\- **Makarov:** hm, ya veo

* * *

FLASHBACK

\- Antes de ser Golpeado Sasuke hizo una seña y luego dij

\- **Sasuke: ¡estilo de tierra: Jutsu submarino de tierra!** (este género una explosión de tierra justo cuando impacto el ataque de Rufus)

\- **Lucy:** ¡Sasuke!

FIN DE FLASHBACK

* * *

\- **Rufus:** no importa, no escapara **¡Memory Make: into a night of falling stars!** (Volvió a lanzar su ataque pero esta vez en contra de Sasuke quien no paraba de moverse esquivando todos los ataques con el tema spin and burst de fondo)

\- **Chapati:** ¡impresionante, Sasuke Uchiha está evadiendo los ataques de Rufus a gran velocidad! (Sasuke siguió saltando de edificio en edificio)

\- **Rufus:** no importa que seas rápido, no eres más rápido que mi mente (aumento la potencia en su ataque pero Sasuke empezó a usar un poco de Raiton para aumentar la velocidad pero en eso gira en 180 grados para empezar a dirigirse hacia Rufus preparando un Kunai)

\- **Lucy:** ¡va a ir directo a por el!

\- **Gray:** ¡esta loco! (Sasuke siguió moviéndose hacia Rufus hasta llegar hasta el y de un salto estar arriba de él)

\- **Rufus:** no podrás golpearme (Sasuke lanza el Kunai hacia pero Rufus muy confiado esquivando este moviendo la cabeza) te lo dije, no podrás golpearme (pero Sasuke sonríe y su Rinnegan brilla y este desaparece y de la nada para asombro de todos Sasuke apareció donde quedo el Kunai que lanzó, esto Fairy Tail ya lo había visto cuando venció tanto a Natsu como a Erza, Rufus volteo impresionado y recibe una patada en la mandíbula que lo manda hacia arriba mientras Sasuke salta junto a él, todo el mundo estaba en Shock, incluidos los de Saberthoot, en eso Sasuke empieza a hacer un combo de golpes y patadas para dar una voltereta preparando su pie y terminar diciendo)

\- **Sasuke: ¡ráfaga de Leone!** (Sasuke termino por rematar a Rufus con una poderosa patada estrellando en el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate, todo el mundo estaba en silencio aún cuando se dio la alarma de que el evento había acabado)

\- **Chapati:** … eh

\- **Presentador:** ca…

\- **Publico:** el… le ha…

\- **Lector:** Rufus ha

\- **Frosch:** Rufus (dijo el Exeed llorando mientras que Sting estaba alterado frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus puños)

\- **Chapati:** eh…

\- **Yajima:** solo habla hombre

\- **Chapati:** ¡El evento ha terminado! ¡con un increíble final por parte de Sasuke Uchiha, Fairy Tail A se Corona en el primer puesto de hoy!

\- **Publico:** imposible… creí que Fairy Tail era débil… ¿cómo vencieron a un mago tan fuerte como Rufus?... tuvo que haber hecho trampa… esperen, ese es el que venció a Jura… es verdad… yo estuve ahí

\- **Chapati:** ¡aquí están las puntuaciones! ¡esto solo ha sido el primer evento así que las clasificaciones pueden cambiar! (Las puntuaciones quedaron de la siguiente forma:

o Fairy Tail A: 16pts

o Saberthoot: 14pts

o Lamia Scale: 6pts

o Blue Pegasus: 4pts

o Mermeid Heel: 3pts

o Quatro Cerberus: 2pts

o Fairy Tail B: 0pts

o Raven Tail: 0pts

\- **Yajima:** es bueno ver que Fairy Tail le ha dado la vuelta en el primer evento

\- **Chapati:** ¡sin duda Sasuke es un monstruo! ¡una fuerte potencia a tomar en cuenta! ¡Y ahora prepárense porque tendremos la parte de las bataespacio en cuanto digan su nombre den un paso al frente! (Todos regresaron a su espacio, aunque los más molestos eran Null Puding quien recibió regaños por parte de Ivan mientras que Rufus venía furioso)

\- **Sting:** Rufus…

\- **Rufus:** lo lamento, estamos es segundos

\- **Sting:** venga, no te preocupes… apenas es el primer reto, acabaremos con esas Hadas

\- **Rufus:** si 'Uchiha… prepárate, porque voy a destrozarte a la próxima, recordaré esta derrota' (una vez Sasuke llego a su espacio todo mundo lo recibió con aplausos y elogios)

\- **Natsu:** ¡Eso ha sido increíble!

\- **Happy:** prácticamente no te toco nadie

\- **Gray:** realmente no dejas de sorprenderme

\- **Erza:** no cabe duda que eres un mago realmente fuerte, tienes mi respeto, no solo sabes pelear sino que eres capaz de formular buenas estrategias en medio de la pelea pero dime ¿Qué eran esas copias que creaste?

\- **Sasuke:** clones de sombra, magia poco común y poco conocida, ya qur es una magia propia, al igual que la magia común de multiplicación, esta me permite crear copias de mi y usarlos como señuelos, lo que destaca es que cuando un clon desaparece ganó la experiencia que adquirió el clon

\- **Gray:** vaya

\- **Sasuke:** no es la gran cosa

\- **Natsu:** oye ¿y esa cosa que usaste en ese mago de Raven Tail? (Sasuke lo miro confundido) ya sabes, lo que usaste para atraerlo hacia ti

\- **Sasuke:** oh, eso es parte de mi magia de repulsión, hago lo opuesto, atraigo las cosas hacia mi (Arriba en las gradas, todo el gremio festejaba la Victoria de Sasuke)

\- **Macao:** no esperaba menos de Sasuke, en verdad es un monstruo

\- **Wakaba:** si, menos mal lo encontraste antes que otros gremios

\- **Makarov:** sin duda encontraste alguien muy fuerte Macao

\- **Mavis: **si, pero siento algo diferente en el, pero no se que es

\- **Chapati:** ¡muy bien, echemos un vistazo al sistema de las batallas! ¡cada equipo será emparejado como en un torneo! ¡y ahora el primer enfrentamiento de hoy será entre Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail contra Flare Corona de Raven Tail!

\- **Lucy:** ¿yo? (Flare solo se limitó a verla)

\- **Flare:** Rubia

\- **Natsu:** ¡Lucy, demuéstrales el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento!

\- **Erza:** si ganamos esta, tendremos muchos puntos de ventaja (antes de que Lucy vaya a su pelea Sasuke la detiene)

\- **Sasuke:** ten cuidado con ella, se nota que su gremio va a por nosotros así que es seguro que haga trampa, las estaré vigilando y también voy vigilar a su gremio para que no hagan ninguna artimaña

\- **Lucy:** gracias, Sasuke (esta lo mira) dejarlo a mi (Lucy fue hacia en frente encarando a Flare)

\- **Happy:** vaya ánimos Lucy

\- **Makarov:** ¡el rival va a ser el tonto gremio de Ivan!

\- **Mavis:** hm (la primera maestra esta muy pensativa)

\- **Makarov:** ¿qué sucede primera maestra?

\- **Mavis:** me preguntaba cual puede ser el objetivo de Raven Tail

\- **Makarov:** ¡de seguro están aquí para avergonzarnos!

\- **Mavis:** estaría bien si fuera algo tan simple como eso

\- **Chapati:** ¡parece que ambos maestros del gremio tienen una relación padre hijo pero se nota que ambos tomaron caminos separados y esa relación se perdió¡

\- **Presentador:** ¡vengan aquí. Calabaza!

\- **Chapati:** ¡de ahora en adelante todos los terrenos del estadio se vuelven la zona de combate por lo que los demás participantes tendrán que ir al área de espera! ¡el tiempo limite son 30 minutos, si en ese tiempo el oponente no puede seguir combatiendo es una Victoria, con todo esto el primer combate empieza! (Ambas se tiran la una a la otra preparándose para su batalla)

* * *

**VAYA, ESE HA SIDO UN CAPITULO MUY INTENSO, MUY BIEN MUY BIEN, DIJE QUE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO ABARCARIA TODO EL PRIMER DIA PERO NO QUERIA QUE EL CAPITULO QUEDARA LARGO ASI QUE LOS DIAS DEL EVENTO LOS DIVIRE EN DOS, UN CAPÍTULO PARA LOS JUEGOS Y OTRO PARA LAS BATALLAS ASI QUE EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO ABARCARE TODAS LAS BATALLAS DEL PRIMER DIA**

**OTRA COSA ES EL HECHO DE QQUE CAMBIE EL PRIMER DIA DEL EVENTO CAMBIANDO A GRAY POR SASUKE Y ES PORQUE TENGO MIS RAZONES, NO ME PARECIO QUE HICIERA EL RIDICULO Y EL HECHO DE QUE ESE PEQUEÑO BASTARDO DE NULL PUDING GANARA TAN SOLO CON IR A POR UN OBJETIVO Y COMO GAMER ESO ES MALA IDEA POR LO QUE CORREGÍ ESO CON SASUKE, EN FIN, ESPEREN LAS PELEAS YA QUE HICE UN PAR DE CAMBIOS EN ELLAS, ****NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA **


End file.
